You better Learn to Crawl
by pmu
Summary: Jasper had a choice to make - save the she wolf or let her die? Three months later after watching her own kind turn their backs on her, attack her, he must endure his on kind revolting against him while destroying the one thing that put him in that place - Leah Clearwater. Funny how until now his heart never felt so heavy - because until now he had no reason for his existence.
1. Chapter 1

**You better learn to Crawl**

****Chapter One

* * *

I trust Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater; it's the other mutt I do not trust. Werewolves are not good company to keep and Leah Clearwater was no exception to that rule.

Every time I watch Esme walk out there, handing them food like she was their mother, I watch and keep lookout as if _I_ were the guard dog and not them. My cold fingers split the wood on the window sill, and I feel the splinters break against my diamond skin instead of the sweet stinging pain my frozen heart desires.

Jacob Black occasionally looks back at the house and mutters silent words to Edward as Edward porches himself outside some window on balcony. I don't ask Edward what he says. I simply don't care.

All I care about right now is Alice and I surviving this ridiculous brewing battle with the remaining giant oversized dogs. If it hadn't been for my idiotic brother falling in love with that human, Bella Swan, and knocking her up, we wouldn't be in this position. She is a walking meal to us by nature, and there was once a time when I desperately wanted to sink my teeth into her neck. I would have, and would have not thought anything of it while she turned into a dried up corpse in my grasp.

However, somewhere between the chasing of Victoria and the battle with the new born army, I have lost my appetite for her. At first, it was because her scent was washed out by the smell of wet mutts, but now it was because she no longer intrigues my vampire hunger for blood. No human does. Like a good soldier, I have forced myself to ignore the sweet succulent smell of red blood pulsing in humans veins – yet again. Carlisle has helped me as if he were the merciful Captain on a fallen ship, leaving no sailor behind. He has rescued me from drowning in blood.

Jacob Black has even come into the house once or twice to speak with Bella during this whole ordeal, unwaveringly diligent in his mission to convince her to not have this child. Alice agrees. She calls it a fetus, which only causes Rosalie to bark back that it's a baby. It humors me as I watch her growl like she is the dog sitting outside our house guarding us, instead of Leah Clearwater.

However, Bella is intent on keeping this baby. Edward called her suicidal, at first, but of course now that he can hear the baby's thoughts, he is fascinated by it. He has conjured up his venom into a vile to stab Bella in the heart with to keep her alive after she gives birth to the thing growing inside her. Whatever you want to call it, fetus, baby, demon, _creature_, it makes no difference to me. I only despise the level of chaos it has created within my coven.

If it were me, I would have already ripped the thing out of her to keep her alive to only turn her into a vampire the proper way like I was with a good stiff bite on the neck. Maybe even hold her as she withers in pain from the transformation. Of course, even after you are turned into a vampire, you will continue to wither in pain until you drown it out by swimming in human blood.

I'm sure, of course, that Bella will never know that; she will be pampered with animal blood cocktail drinks, no doubt handed to her with a sipping straw by Edward.

It's now time to feed our watch dogs again, so here I am at the window sill, watching as Esme once again brings food to them. My fingers don't dig into the wood this time, choosing instead to keep them buried inside my jean pockets. Seth and Jacob take the food from her and smile at her, but I notice that Leah never turns around to take her portion. This has become her pattern; she never eats the share that Esme prepares for her. The boys always take and eat it every time.

I keep my eyes on Leah and the boys pay no attention as she backs away from them. I realize as I watch her quietly slink off that she is like a wolf in sheep clothing; what an appropriate descriptor for the she wolf hiding in human skin.

I glance back at Jacob and Seth as they utter a few lines to Esme and I can feel her emotions glow with positive energy. They weren't knotted and soaked with fear like they seem to have constantly been since Bella and Edward come back home from their honeymoon. Right now she is content and pleasure filled. Jacob must be making her laugh and Seth gushing over her cooking.

I can't help but to look back for Leah, but she is gone. The boys continue to converse with Esme; I wonder if they even notice she is gone? Or do they not just care? It seems no wolf in either pack cares for her. Not even her former fiancé, Sam Uley, doesn't even seem to care for her. And they say us vampires are the cold ones. At least we stand together, no matter what. I may not care for Rose, but I would protect her as family does. I would notice if she simply vanished behind my back like Leah had with those two outside just a second ago.

"Jasper." My attention is taken away from my thoughts and the scene outside. I turn around and gaze at the woman I call my mate, Alice Cullen, who for all intents and purpose, is my wife.

She is eccentric as they come. She wasn't my saving angel, but was instead my spirited pixie with magic visions, a vixen behind closed doors. She didn't save me, but instead waited on me to come to her on my own terms. Of course, she saw me coming long before I had ever laid eyes on her. She didn't complete me, but soothed me. She calms me in a way no one else ever could, allowing me to coexist with humans and follow Carlisle's rules for a vegetarian life style.

Her eyes are sad, and her emotions are spiraling downward into sorrow and ... anger. Anger? That is something rare to feel from her.

"Alice, what did you see?" I ask, knowing it was a vision that has put her in this state.

"You. You're gone. I see everyone but you. " she says and walks up to me, grabbing my hand and locking her fingers into mine. She is searching and even praying, I believe, for another vision now.

"No. Nothing." She stares at me, her eyes locked on mine, her mouth slightly open. She grasps my hands tighter, as if to emphasize the importance of her message. "You can't fight. That is the only way," she tells me, but I can't help but feel that she knows it will not hold. I am confused by her statement, but I determined to fight to protect her. I will _always_ fight for her, to protect her.

"Jasper, I'm serious. You _can not_ fight. I will not lose you," she says to me. I let go of her hand and gently pinch her chin between my thumb and forefinger, as if she was a frail human, kissing her lips softly before pulling away.

"I need to hunt. We can talk later." I reply to her. I push emotions of bliss towards her, wave after wave until she can not resist it and smiles at me, knowing I have won this little argument for now.

* * *

I move quickly, the world a green blur around me, my vampire eyes focused into a narrow tunnel before me.

I have to be careful to not get too close to the _"treaty line"_ that divides the forest grounds we share with the shape shifters. The second that we come near it, those other pack mutts will be waiting on their end, just waiting for us to cross it, practically begging us for a fight we all knew is coming.

They are not idiots. We all know they are barricading us in until we have nothing left to eat and _have_ to cross the border in order to feed. They _want_ to trap us, and yet there's nothing that can be done.

New ones have been brought into the pack now. I can taste their stench in the air, new odors as their disgusting DNA leaks across over our border from their constant patrols.

I can detect Leah's scent now; she is nearby and on all fours. I look from side to side, but I don't see her until my gaze travels forward again. I am also surprised to catch her doing something I didn't truly believe any of those mutts did.

She looks so animalistic that I have to smirk at her.

"Rabbits will not fill you up. You have not been eating. Find a bear if you want to survive a fight with your previous pack of mutts brothers." I chastise her, crossing my arms.

I watch her eyes narrow and her muzzle curl into a snarl, her front fangs glistening with red blood. Her nostrils flare in anger as pure righteous indignant rolls over me in waves of emotions. I force my body to keep still, as if I do not wish to antagonize her, when I would enjoy nothing more right now than shoving my fingers up her nose and flipping her over backwards for this primal show of aggression.

I want to tip the scale in my favor though, so I shove deep bursts of fear through her, invading her mind and emotions. I want to see her crumble on all fours, howling at the moon like a good little wolf. She is an insufferable creature and does not deserve my pleasantries.

But my efforts to distract her seem to only make her more incensed. She is more aggressive now, snapping at me, her large paws taking a step closer. Blood falls from the tips of her fur, splattering the ground as her body trembles with rage.

I can feel the warn droplets as they hit my face, covering my cheeks and nose, but most importantly, I can feel them on my lips.

I lick my frozen skin slowly and it instantly activates a primal need inside me.

It was her blood. She tastes like raw vanilla beans left outside in the sun. I could feel it sparking a fire inside me.

She lingers for a second, studying me before she began to move towards me. She is not graceful, but lunges instead. It catches me off guard but I quickly realized that she isn't attacking me; she is collapsing in pain.

I take a step back and watch her hit the ground, watching her as her form fades from animal to human at my feet. I'm too afraid to move, afraid to touch her, to breathe her in anymore. Her blood is still fresh on the tip of my tongue, lingering on my outer lips and I was practically blood drunk from it already. Involuntary, I let my tongue graze my bottom lip to capture more of it. It dazes me but for only a fraction of a second.

Her hand grabs my ankle and interrupts my momentarily ecstasy. I look down and she looks up at me as if she wants my help. I can do nothing because I am blood drunk from just a drop of her blood; more would mean death for her, I am sure.

I try to concentrate instead, to send her waves of emotional numbness, trying to block the pain, but she seems only angrier. I want to ignore her plea for help and put her into a pain free state of pure bliss but she is fighting it, having none of this.

"Carry me, you idiot!" she hisses at me.

"No." I growl back, letting my own anger about the situation take over my own emotions. It is better for her this way. I have to leave. _Leave her now_. It's far too much. I would drain her dry within seconds and never regret it.

I take a step back, her hand losing its weak grip on my ankle. That's when my eyes catch the figure laying in the background; a mountain lion. Why didn't I smell it before? Perhaps I am too blood drunk to even notice a simple thing like that. So she left to hunt, I muse, and hunt _big_. Yet, she leaves most of it behind…. I can't help but wonder if she had been waiting for us? She hates my coven, but still followed Jacob like the good soldier.

I look back down at her, watching as she rolls over to reveal a chunk of her midsection that is ripped open. I can see her liver through a hole in her rib cage, where three shattered and missing ribs used to be. The blood puddles down her side like a small stream, flowing steadily over rocks and dirt.

I watched as the flesh rippled and folded over the exposed tissue and sinew as her skin tried to regenerate itself. She would be fine. I did not need to be her saving grace.

My eyes travel back to her face and her eyes are stern and demand an audience from me again. Leah Clearwater fit every rumor ever said about her as the harpy who fought for your attention when she spoke, that she refused to be silenced, to not be forgotten, that she fought to never be the one in the back, hidden by the boys – She wrestled for your attention. Her goal was to make you as miserable as she was, to make you see and hear all the things you chose to ignore.

"You owe me. I turned my back on my own kind to save your sorry, pathetic brothers' idiotic wife." She lets those words slip from her mouth as if she was fine, as if she did not have a piece of her side missing. She says it like she wants me to feel her pain and guilt for her current position.

"You turned your back on your own kind all by yourself." I reply, my features distorted with annoyance. I drop to my knees and lean over her face. She shows no sign of pain, but her body was screaming loud enough for her as it twitched and convulsed.

"Your Alpha would have been screaming by now from this sort of pain." I say softly, focusing on pushing pure bliss into her as I speak. Her eyes close, and then her lips purse together into a scowl, her brows knotted in the middle. She still looks annoyed and angry, even as my magic works its' way over her. I can feel her rejection, her desire to fight it; she didn't want to be calmed. She seems to practically beg for the pain, to feel it solely because it is something she can manipulate and control. After all, Leah Clearwater is just another word for insufferable pain, considering the life the Gods handed her.

I let my hands graze her shoulders, fingers pressing roughly against her bones to gain traction in order to pull her over my legs and up against my chest. My hands scale down her arms, clamping tightly over her biceps. Her neck is stiff and her head is not moving. Her back is hot and I can feel it heating up my frozen skin. It's an unusual sensation.

I am used to the touch of another cold one – not this.

Her heart beats faster, its' tempo in fight or flight mode. I can smell her pain and fear. She doesn't show it, but I can smell it. She isn't going to make this easy. She wants it the hard way, but my way is much easier and more affective.

_She will not survive the small trip back to the house and does not have time to wait for Carlisle to come here. _ I let my inner voice fill my head, convincing myself that this is the only way.

I tilted my head to the left and peer over her shoulder. Her body is not healing fast enough; she is being painted red by her own blood.

Putting slight pressure against her neck with my chin, I force her head to the side.

I inhale her scent, the sweet vanilla bean over powering the canine smell as the blood pours from her body. A hint of anger still clings, and I know she will fight me until the end.

"I should have made you crawl to me," I whisper to her, letting my words linger in her ear. She is so primal and should be controlled, like a good slave following her master.

Jacob will never break her…. but I could.

Before I can allow myself to think of what I was about to do, I just slip inside my mind and open my mouth to do what must be done.

Her blood fills my inner walls drowning my tongue; it's like nothing I've ever tasted before. It's exotic, intoxicating, and all too quickly, I'm drowning in it. I fail to even hear her screams begging me to stop. I suck in another abundant amount of blood, knowing my venom is now filling her insides, pushing its' way through her blood to her organs and into her tissues – making her body freeze and then repair.

I can hear her wailing now, an echoing that rattles against the bubble I am now trapped in. I concentrate on her heart, searching for its' beat, waiting to hear it…

I smile. There it is; _good girl_.

I lift my lips from her broken and shredded skin, and as my gaze trails the curved lines of her bloodied neck, I realized that I was not neat with her as I had been with previous humans. I was _not_ a good soldier; this should have been done quickly and neatly. No, instead I am just what she made me – a primal animal.

My fingers loosen on her arms as she falls forward, but I don't move. I _can't_ move, so I wait for Jacob and Seth to come and assault me. I wait to hear their pounding paws against the ground, the sound echoing through the forest. I wait to feel the vibrations through the earth as it shakes from their sheer weight. I wait for Alice to come and rescue me and tell me I am still good and not a monster.

But nothing – no one comes.

Leah drags herself away on all fours, her legs shaking as she crawls away from me before stopping. She moves to stand up and turns to look at me. I notice with smug satisfaction that her body is healed and even the bite mark is nothing but scars. Her eyes narrow at me with disgust and hate, but all I can see is the naked she wolf in front of me.

She lunges forward and I don't even try to dodge her attack. She swings at me; she is wild and not on target. She strikes at me again, but this time she connects. Her warm skin already on fire, quickly burning off any venom that remains in her bloodstream. Her fist is strong as any shape-shifter's should be; she is nearly healed.

I can feel my skin splitting apart, a crack forming in the skin from my cheek bone down to my jaw. My mouth opens from the force behind the blow, and what little of the she-wolf's blood that still coats my tongue was thrown from my mouth upon impact. I can feel my jaw bone coming out of place before it starts to remind itself and the crack on my diamond skin.

"Fuck you, vamp." She spits in my face, her tone laced with a fury and hatred that I had never experienced before. She turns from me and shifts. I watch as the silver wolf runs off, back to her patrol line, leaving behind the mountain lion she caught and killed for us.

* * *

My eyes scan the fight scene in front of me. The fight we feared has started against the other pack of wolves. Edward is pinned down beneath the other Alpha, Sam. He was not fast enough to escape him, and he is not strong enough to fight him off. Sam was an Alpha for a reason.

Before I can react, Emmett appears, knocking away the massive black wolf.

I look for Alice. She is surrounded by two wolves that are quickly closing in on her. I move to her side to protect her, and Leah moves in attacking from behind with Seth on the two wolves. I suddenly realized that they are defending us like we are their own kind.

The wolves turn their attention to the two siblings, leaving me and Alice to make our way to the porch with my family to protect our home. Slowly and cautiously, careful to never to turn their backs, Leah and Seth make their way to the porch, they move in front of us facing our new common enemy.

I watch Leah intensely as they close in on us, snouts snapping and growls echoing into the air. "Where is Jacob?" I scream at Edward. I realized that Rose is also missing. Why are they not out here?

"The baby. It came." Alice says quickly and that's all she needs to say.

Leah turns her head back around momentarily to study us, to find for her Alpha for support, but instead she is about to receive a different reaction.

Paul's massive wolf body lunges forward, his mouth wide open and ready to clamp down on her neck. But something drives me to her, something I couldn't explain, to protect her; no one was going to touch what I had just fixed less than an hour ago.

I let my body fill the small gap between the two wolves, throwing a punch that sends Paul flying backwards. His body collides with another wolf, but his instinctive reflexes forcing him upright on his paws before my attack can distract him from his mission. But now all attention was on me and Leah. I did not move from my protective crouch in front of her. I bared my teeth, daring them to touch her.

The fire inside me that she had ignited within me only hours earlier begins to burn again; I felt_ alive_.

Jacob's voice finally appeared as he screams at his former pack mates, demanding that the other Alpha to stop.

Jacob phases and stands before the onyx wolf, peering down at him as if the other man was beneath him somehow. His eyes flash with indignation, daring him to cross _that_ line. A throat was cleared, and Jacob bristles over the intrusion, but he stays quiet. Edward spoke with a tone so full of reluctance that it seemed he was sickened by his own words.

"Jacob has imprinted on Reneesme . They can't harm her…." He continues to speak, but anything else that he said was drowned in the sudden explosion of shouting that followed. But for me, it became a distant background, nothing more than echoing noise, because all I could think about was what this meant for my family. A nagging voice in the back of my mind reminded me that Leah would now be forever intertwined in my world, and I couldn't help but realize that the thought of her unending presence sounded intriguing.

* * *

"You marked her!" Jacob's voice rang in my ears again. He spoke as if I were deaf and unable to hear him the first time. Her brother Seth leaned against the wall, his hand intertwined with _hers_. He was one of the few who, even through her faults, still cared for her no matter what. He was not aggressive enough though, not like a brother should be towards the one who marked his sister. The way he should have been towards _me_.

_Seth_ should want to rip my head off, not Jacob.

Or perhaps his Alpha commanded him to not move, not speak; their pecking order bull shit was something I will never understand. I was once someone's puppet and nothing about it is pleasant.

Leah's eyes linger on me and she was _completely_ silent. I could feel nothing coming of her emotions; she was blank and staring at me as if I was telling a story that was being written on my body. I wanted her to scream at me, I wanted her to say something, _attack me_, anything to give me a reason to touch her again. To once more feel those emotions inside her so I could try and manipulate them to my desire.

This realization stuns me; _what the fuck am I saying?_

"Jasper, say something. Please." My mates' voice fills my ears. I turn to look at her and then back at Jacob. I turn to him just as he raises his arm to take a swing at me, as if he were trying to show his sudden interest in protecting his pack mate and she-wolf.

I caught his fist in my hand, encasing it in a tight grip. If _I _was going to be in this kind of pain over his _bitch_, then he could be too. His face is frozen in fury, but I could feel the bones giving and cracking. He yanks his hand back to swing again, but this time my chest took the hit.

I can feel the wall cracking against my back, the force of the hit slamming me against it.

Alpha was out to play tonight and I _beg_ him to play. I would love to shove my Texan boot down his throat.

I straighten myself but see he is not attacking anymore, just standing there as if he just wanted to get that one hit in that perhaps he has been holding in all night? I turn my attention to Leah and I can feel an emotion spike inside her as her eyes zero in on me, and I selfishly wonder if it is out of concern for my well being? Or perhaps she simply does not want me to harm her precious Alpha?

"Don't you dare look at her!" Jacob growls, bring my attention back to him.

I am seething in rage over his presumptuous and pompous behavior. I scoff at him. "Half her side was missing! She would be dead if I hadn't done what I did. Besides, where were you? You are her Alpha, her pack brother, but yet you did not come to her rescue. _No one_ came, not even _you_." I sneer, letting my eyes drift over to Seth, and his hand suddenly releasing Leah's, as if he was embarrassed that I had caught him doing so in the first place.

"So next time, keep a better eye on your mutt, and vamp venom won't have to save her." My rage fades and my words lose their ferocity. I focus on Leah now, waiting to see any lingering emotion. It makes me feel more like a _leech_ than ever before as I desperately pray for her to leave me with something to cling to when they leave.

She doesn't flinch though from my verbal insults. She remains empty and black. But why should she care what was just said about her? She is called worse by her own pack mates.

"She can never go back home! You marked her as if she is your mate! No pack member will want her and no male on the reservation will touch her. You branded her, you fucking vamp; _That_ is my issue! She can't imprint or be imprinted upon. She now has no chance at a love life, or to finally find happiness. And don't you _doubt_ my abilities as an Alpha. I _wanted_ to go to her, but Alice said not too."

_Alice?_ My gaze snaps back to Jacob.

"You imprinted on a vamp, Jacob, so you have no right to say such filth to me. I _will_ protect Leah, and no one will touch her." I threaten, practically daring him to respond.

But as his accusations sink in, I shake my head disbelievingly, glancing quickly to Alice.

"I'm sorry, Jasper," she murmurs softly. "But I do hope that one day you can forgive me. I don't see you in my future anymore, and I know it's because she is your future. I can't see passed her. I knew something was meant to happen between the two of you today, so I keep them here. I wanted you to…" her voice trailed and trembled. "To mark her. You are free with her," She finally whispers. "It's time I leave. My future is needed somewhere else. Give Bella my love." she says to me. I am disgusted to realize that she can't even at look me before she turns to face to Jacob.

"Nessie will unite us, so protect her. She is the future for my coven and your pack." She explains with a weak smile, and then she is gone.

I stand there and the right thing to do would be to I run after her, stop her, but I don't. All I can feel is anger building inside me. I am outraged that she couldn't even look me in the eyes! Face me as the companion that has been loyal to her for over a century! How dare she fucking leave me in this situation alone! I feel my fingers stretch out and curl up as I imagine her neck in my grip, tearing her head off.

I fought for her! Stood by her side, never questioned her and her magic eyes. Believed everything she said was the gospel truth, but I refuse to take the bull shit that just slipped from her pretty little mouth. _Bitch._ Leaving me here to be some fucking dogs' mate? She better hope I never find her.

I turn to glare at Leah. I want to do nothing more than push all this anger at her and make her tremble on all fours for doing this to me. It was her stubbornness that caused this situation! She should have eaten the damn food Esme offered her, not go out and hunt like a wild animal… That nagging voice is back, reminding me that she did it for us.

Her hand covers the mark on her neck, as if the gravity of the situation finally settles in. And all I can feel from her is pain; pain she can't manipulate because she is too weak to fight it, too weak to cover it up with spiteful words. She knows now that her past pain will be nothing compared to her future now, where her own kind will be disgusted by her presence because my scent will always linger in her, causing her to hate her own smell.

I should be ashamed of myself for placing her in this fucked up situation, but I am not.

Instead I stare at her and look at her as if I am daring her to leave my side as well, like Alice did. _"Go ahead, leave me Leah and see what happens. I fixed you and I can destroy you no matter how good you taste on my lips, inside my mouth. Let this volatile vampire who once lead armies of newborns make learn how to crawl on all four like a good little pet." _

She doesn't budge once, though, throughout our awkward silence.

Hanging my head, I push my ego aside and move to stand next to her. I will protect a mutt on four legs until my body is torn apart and burnt to ashes. I will fight for her against both wolf and vampire alike if it means keeping her safe. She is a part of me now.

She is my coven now.

"We're leaving. Don't follow us. We will come back when it's safer."

I don't bother to look at Jacob while he speaks because I can tell that she knows it true. That is not safe here anymore and that I will give my life for her safety now.

But I also know that I am not her imprint and the pack will not stop in their attempts to destroy us both. It wouldn't surprise me if they did not ban her from her own family and life on the reservation immediately and permanently.

Jacob's voice grabs my attention. "Don't hide her from me. Take her to Canada, on the border where I can still feel and hear her thoughts. I need to know she is safe or if she needs my help. " His voice isn't kind, but we both know that this must be done. "So help me vamp, if she is anything less than perfect when I come back to get her, I will tear you from limb to limb."

His threats mean nothing to me, but I will amuse him and nod my head yes.

* * *

(a month later)

"You're an insufferable bitch, Leah Clearwater!" I scream at her.

It is another bad night. She picks up the cast iron frying pan and launches it at my head with the burnt eggs and bacon still inside. I dodge it, sending it flying into the wall behind me. I hear the slick drip of the grease as the food sticks momentarily to the plaster before sliding down the blackened cabin wall.

She has said nothing to me for over a week. She refuses to listen to me. I had asked her to stay inside when I'm out hunting, but instead, upon my return, I find her fleeing into the house, naked. Then she tries to hide in her bedroom as if nothing happened.

"You're the one who marked me, asshole. You're the reason I am here, so if you don't like my insufferable ass, you can go fuck off, sparkle dick!" she shouts back.

Her temper was worse tonight, and her behavior is quickly depleting my patience.

I rush forward, pushing her roughly against the stove with my sheer weight as my chest presses against hers. A slight pang of fear spikes within her as my hand reaches towards her, only to deflect and reach behind her and turn the stove eye off.

Her gaze locks on mine and I examine her eyes and soft features for the first time. My hand moves over to the raw bacon next to the stove, grabbing a slice between two fingers.

"I never said I would play the guitar and serenade your bitchy ass, but I will protect you and you will listen to me like a good little girl," I snap, letting the words come out slow and low while I demanded her attention by forcing her to look at me. I moved my finger to her lips with the bacon slice draped over it.

"I know you like it raw," I hiss, baring my teeth at her. "So here is a treat for my mutt." I can not stop the smirk that glides across my face. Her mouth opens to spew insults back at me, but instead I shove my finger inside her mouth. Her teeth clamp down on the digit as I pull it back out, letting them scrap against my hard skin.

She swallows loudly, but then swings back swiftly, punching me in the mouth. I refuse to weaken my grip on her, keeping her pinned against the front of the stove.

"That's the last time you try and break my mouth." I snap, already feeling my jaw resetting itself.

"Like your grave in unscathed? Or do you not remember tearing my neck open and filling that disgusting mouth of yours with my blood?" she growls back, struggling uselessly against my hold.

"That's it you, irritable bitch!" My hand grabs her arm and tosses her like a rag doll into the kitchen island. My body covers hers, pressing completely against her in a rough manner meant to cause her pain and fear.

I let my hands tighten around her hips in harsh frenzy, fingers press deep into her skin to the point that they are on the verge of breaking it open and puncturing the soft flesh. A primal growl escapes my mouth, but she shows no sign of backing down.

She says nothing, instead lets her breathe fill the inside of my nose, and for once, it doesn't bother me. All I can smell is her vanilla scent instead of that wet dog smell that usually sticks to her russet skin.

My lips hover over hers, but her eyes stay open, like she is daring me. I don't care anymore though about this fight as my anger starts to fade at this moment but I'm not in the mood to deal with her bad behavior tonight either.

I take a step back and turn around to walk away.

"No!" She yells, grabbing for my arm.

"You don't get to walk away from me like everyone else does. I am your mate." I have never heard her use that word before, and it freezes me in my tracks. I know marking her means that we are mates, but she had never acknowledged it before. I had always assumed her silence meant that she refused to label herself as my mate; I did not recognize her as mine, either.

"Jasper!" she screams my name and I stop.

I turn around and move swiftly back towards her. "Say it again," I beg her. "Say it again."

"Jasper..." she chokes out, her lower lip quivering, and I revel in how it makes me feel. I can see the swelling in her skin below her eyes and the redness setting in as if she was about to cry.

My lips are crushed to hers before the first tear can fall down her cheek. I tangle my hands into her hair, determined to keep her still. I'm not gentle as I pull away, biting her bottom lip. It sends her eyes rolling back into her head, her lashes fluttering passively. I yank on her hair, forcing her to lay her neck bare to me. The venom pools in my throat as the beast within me recognizes her submission, and my mouth clamps down, wetting the scars I gave her as I lap at them with my tongue. I love how her skin tastes there.

She moans as my lips press harder against her neck, teeth scraping over that uneven skin.

I pull back and look her in the eyes. She looks soft, broken, almost like a fallen angel. My frozen heart clenches tightly within my chest; in that moment, I realize that she has stolen something from me, something I didn't know I had….

A soul.

"You can't walk away from me." she whispers. Her words take their toll on me in a way I never felt before.

"Never." I reply, because that was the only answer I knew how to give.

* * *

this was an o/s inspired by a graphic banner made by goldengirl2707 in the printing paws adoption center.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

_Black paws imprint themselves on the Mother Nature's floor, mud gliding upwards between fur covered toes. Onyx colored thick toe nails dig further in the ground with each step as the black wolf runs harder and faster. _

I can't sleep anymore because _**she**_ invades my dreams now along with my thoughts during the day. It's amazing how she is no longer here, that I am no longer her Alpha and yet she still lingers inside the back of my mind and makes my life … difficult.

I would rather Jacob had keep Leah hidden inside the Cullen mansion from the pack ,from me, from the rest of her family and reservation then let her run off with a vamp! With _**that **_vamp out of all of them, the one who use to be a general, the one who still slips and craves human blood – Jasper.

The weather is not forgiving tonight, it hails down on my body like a warning from the Gods to stray me from what I have planned for the night. That I should turn around and crawl back into the warmth of my bed and lay beside my imprint, Emily. I don't though, I push forward.

_Raindrops grow larger, colder until the heavens above can use them in their slingshots and take aim at the one lone black wolf. The devils below reach up with hands made of thick mud, using their fingers to pull on the wolf's feet to make him stumble and fall. _

All I know is after tonight there is no turning back, after tonight I will bring war down on my pack and my people. I will continue the war that was put to rest so long ago between my ancestors and the cold ones. Tonight I will spark the fire once again and fuel the wolf inside us all that was created to do one thing– to kill every vampire.

I will not allow another abomination to be born into this world and risk the chance of it being imprinted on by another pack member.

The thought of Leah even carrying a hybrid vampire spawn makes me push on harder as I pound the ground with my paws and howl at the midnight moon. The Gods have cursed her but I will not allow them to torment her any longer. I will not allow her to be mated with a vamp, to bear its offspring to only watch me tear that child apart before her. … I cannot continue to be the one who rips her heart out.

_The black wolf slows his pace as he can no longer control his urge to tilt his massive his head upwards, kissing the night air with his lips, a howl ripping through his throat and tears falling from large brown eyes. _

Unsuspecting eyes follow the lone black wolf. The cold one delights in his finding as a greedy smile plasters his face.

"They call that one Sam Uley, his is the Alpha." The girl announces with blood red eyes and light brown hair tucked behind her ear. There is nothing innocent about this child, only evil could dwell in that body.

"How delightful… I think we should keep following him Jane. Something seams troubling about him and wouldn't you say it's rare for an Alpha to be out without his pack and so far away from his home?"

"Perhaps this has something to do with the birth of Renesemme? Although I think a side trip is not necessary and we should continue to our main destination." She looks over at the man, standing a foot taller than her.

His lips reposition as he loses his childlike glimmer that resided in those milky blood red eyes. "We will follow him. The things you can learn from one person or thing can be ammunition to take down an army later. It's about playing the game Jane, and playing it to win without being notice. "

"I do like a good game Aro." She replies back with a smile widening across her angelic face.

…

Another night, another day of no freedom – it's been two months since I've phased and ran wild.

I've become more obedient against my own moral standings. He keeps me here, like a pet on a short leach. Insanity has already set in; perhaps it started the day I was dragged in here by him. During the day he allows me to run in human form but never too far, at night I am confined to this God forsake cabin.

I haven't touched him since the encounter in the kitchen two months ago.

"_You don't get to walk away from me like everyone else does. I am your mate… Jasper!" _

_He looks at her …. "Say it again," ….. begs her. "Say it again." _

"_Jasper..."_

_Lips move violently against each other…. tears fall from closed brown eyes. Hands tangled in hair…. And then there was nothing… . space separating them and eyes averted. _

And he hasn't tried to touch me either.

I am thankful though, I think I would only grow to hate him even more if he became my lover. I would hate that my natural enemy could possibly make my body quiver against his cold skin while he explodes heat inside me with his hands, his lips, his ….

"Fuck." I whisper as I take in the vision of my perverted thoughts. I'm sure he has had many lovers and I'm sure he is skilled, more skilled then my previous lover? No fumbling first time and learning the ropes.

My fingers slid beneath the hem of my panties, pressing instinctively against my center bud. I let my digits move in a circular motion, causing friction to form that is pleasurable and soothing.

My eyes close and I have only one thing running through my mind right now – Jasper down on his knees between my legs.

I lick my lips, imagining my back against a bare wall and him between my naked legs. Icy cold hands clamped on my hips, hard frigid lips pressed against my center. His tongue laps roughly between my folds, darting back and forth as I rock my hips involuntary against his face to create more friction.

He grips me tighter, making me want it more.

"Mmm…." I let a moan slip between my lips as I envision this pornographic scene inside my head of him and I. I can feel the need inside me build as I move my fingers faster to give me what I want – a body shaking explosion that leaves me breathless.

_The backside of a pale hand drags over supple cold lips painted in fresh warm blood. The tangy red liquid smears against the cold ones skin as his bright amber eyes become lost in a trance – his mind focusing on the smell of the she wolfs arousal._

_His tongue brushes over his teeth as he plays with the she wolfs emotions by pulsating ecstasy through her entire body to a level he is sure she has never felt before. _

_He becomes consumed by the one word she lets fall from her sexual scream during her release, "Jasper…" _

_He is no longer is in control of his own emotions or even hers now. He is simply lost in a wave of feelings he is not sure how to understand. _

_It's the second time she has said his name like that and it still holds the same affect - a desire for him to be whatever she wants. _

"Fuck…" I let the one word slip from my dry tongue, panting mouth, breathless body. I have never felt something so raw and purely sexual in my life. My senses are almost numb as the only thing I can do is hear my heart beat as I try to shake off this orgasmic high.

Slowly I move my hand from my center core and my fingers are cramped and slightly sore but I feel incredibly at peace for the moment.

Everything inside my is still stirring in an uproar of that after affect of pure bliss, it's simply amazing and doesn't even bother me I used a vamp to entice myself pleasuring ways. I don't even care I said his name as I got myself off while thinking of him between my thighs.

My breaths finally slow down and my heart resumes its normal pace. I suck in a deep breath of air, my nostrils flair on instincts and my heart picks up its fast tempo at the all too familiar scent I now notice as my mind clears.

There is no word I can use to describe how I feel right now – I can smell him, Jasper. He is just mere inches from my bedroom window outside in the midnight air.

I have never felt so exposed till right now. My throat dries up on impact of this feeling as my mouth just stays open with no words sliding off my tongue.

I can hear him, just barely as his hands clutch up at his sides. I feel like he is invading me, trying to paint an emotion of comfort and acceptance to ease me. I should be angry and outside tearing his head off right now but I am not.

I feel naked and exposed. Unable to move and act like the she wolf bitch I am.

"Leah.." he whispers my name. It's so rough and filled with pain, his voice – like a dying man conflicted with guilt.

"Jasper." I answer him back.

"Leah – run!" his voice rips through my entire body, every muscle tightens inside me as reality sets in and the moment – our moment is lost forever.

"Sam….. No!" I scream out as I move from my bed within that second. Jaspers body breaks down my bedroom wall with the black wolf descending upon him.

I watch as Sam moves to bite down on Jaspers head with every intention to rip it off. Jasper clutches Sam's massive neck in his grip, holding Sam's head just a few inches above his.

I let the wolf inside me take over as she becomes so excited at the site of this. She wants to play and play for keeps. I've keep her locked up inside me for two months – no phasing under Jaspers rule.

And she wants Jasper.

I let my four legs move on their own accord as I bum rush the side of Sam knocking him off his stance long enough for Jasper to get out from under him. He head turns so quickly to face me as he snaps at me, nipping me on my ear as I can feel the sting of my wolf skin splitting where he just bit me.

It's not enough though, he pushes his weight on me as he bears over me in Alpha fashion. I snarl and defy him letting our eyes connect. His pure black eyes pierce my inner core and for the first time since I was a child I am scared.

Sam no longer exists, only his feral wolf.

I watch him as he leans down with teeth bearing and ready to rip my throat out …. But the impact never comes. Jasper blocks my view now as I can hear Sam wince in pain from Jasper blows to him. I can barely make out his fumbling legs between Jaspers feet as I lay stiff on the floor.

"Get up Leah!" he yells at me, his back never leaves my view. He stays focused on Sam.

I do as I am told. I move to stand by Jasper and glance up at him. His eyes glimmer with excitement. The slight curve in the corner of his mouth signal pure delight in this. He wants to kill Sam and enjoy it. Sam moves in to attack again.

"_Can I really let my own kind, my first love be killed by a leech?" _

So I do something stupid. I phase out and place myself between the two bastards within that second. I hope, I pray the sight of me in this form will trigger Sam back to reality.

Sam's wolf doesn't care and doesn't stop. I can feel the crushing blow of his full weight. Pieces of my skin are being sliced open, like a hot poker stick burning into flesh.

Cold hands pressing into my left should and then gravity move around me as Jasper moves us against the wall. His back presses against me as he shields me. I feel his body weight shift as he ready's himself to pounce on the black wolf.

"Jasper… no… please" I whisper with such conviction as I wrap my arms around his torso to keep him pressed against me. "Please… don't make me watch you kill him. I will never forgive you."

"Jasper…" I say his name again.

Within seconds my body is lifted and I am tossed over his shoulder as he runs out the house and into the woods.

…

Unnoticed eyes lurk in the background, watching the scene unfold with indulging ideas forming inside his head.

"Jane, do you see what I see?" the tall slender man asked with blackest of black hair framing his cheerful face.

"A shape-shiftier protecting a vampire. How interesting." the adolescent child replies with sarcasm fill her words, her hooded cap casting shadows over her face to hide the stern unpleasant features at the moment.

"More importantly, a female one who defied an Alpha and all to protect a vampire." Aro replied, his hands clasping together as finger tips tap each other in a drumming manner.

"That vampire, the ones the Cullen's call Jasper. He clearly did not need protection from her though. What she did was irrational and completely unnecessary. Tell me again, why are we here and not ridding ourselves of that immortal child?" Jane ask as she turns her full attention to Aro.

His pale hand reaches over, thumb pressing roughly on her chin while his fingers curl up under her chin. He jerks her head upwards to meet his gaze.

"All that said, don't you think that would make her a marvelous bodyguard?" his gentle voice washes over her bitter features while his grasp on her is anything but soft. "Patience was never your virtue, be grateful it is mine. " he adds with a doting smile at her before releasing her chin.

"I wonder, if she can reproduce? Her genetic make-up should prove fruitful for this new endeavor of mine – a shape-shifter bodyguard."

….

His hand slams down on my backside as he keeps my slung over his shoulder with my legs in front of him. It hurts to be carried like this and every time I try to move he brings his hand across my ass with no mercy.

I arch my back to try and push him beneath me to disconnect his grip on me. Again his hand scorns my back side and I can feel pain from it this time. Real physical pain that would make any shape shiftier winces.

I can feel him slowing down though, my vision becoming less blurred as we come to a complete stop now in some unknown back woods about mid way between Canada and Forks.

He strikes me again and the force makes me jolt. Again… again … he keeps inflicting this pain on me. Punishing me like a child.

"Stop it… " I finally cry out in desperation to make him stop.

He removes his arm from locking me over his shoulder. I slid down his chest till my feet touch the ground.

Hid cold dead hands hold a death grip on my upper arms. I let my eyes roam his face. His mouth twisted in a vision of anger. His nose is flaring. I finally target his eyes and it makes my lip quiver slightly.

Funeral eyes that can't cry because he is a vampire. Pain and anger flourish in them as if someone died that he loved.

"Jasper." I whisper his name. His hands finally let me go. I take a step back from him, my blood stains his clothes. I look down at myself, not even a scar is left on my golden skin from Sam. The only benefit of being the creature I am – automatic self preservation or in short, self healing.

I look back at him and he pulls the shirt over his head and throws it at me to cover up with. I catch is with ease in my hand and hold it to my bare chest. He just stares at me and I can feel the anger inside me start to build from his lack of communication.

I drop the shirt on the ground in defiance.

"I will phase and go back home on my own four legs. I will not be carried like a naked human rag doll by you to be punished like some child you asshole."

"Leah!" he finally screams at me, coming at me before I can react and pinning me up against some tree. My back feels the slight sting from the tree bark tearing into.

"You ARE A CHILD! And I will punish you as one!" his breath is cold but there is so much fire and venom behind those words as they pelage my heart right now."I did not need your saving grace!"

His words enrage me and I go in for the kill, I'm going to tear a hole through his pride and make him wish he never laid eyes on this she wolf bitch.

"I was not saving you, you pathetic moron! I was protecting Sam from you. Did you really think I would let you, a vampire , kill one of my own kind in front of me? "

"He tried to kill you, mutt!"

"Sam was still in there! He would have not killed me. You know nothing about him or my people you fucked up soulless corpse!" I watch his nostrils flair in satisfaction as I dug a bigger hole through his pride. He wants to be the stone cold hard general but at the end of the day he would had rather died in battle so many centuries ago along with his men then be what he is now.

"He doesn't love you! He will never love you, yet you protect him? He threw you away like a piece trash! There is a reason he didn't challenge Jacob when you left his pack to join Jacobs. And don't think for a second he wouldn't had massacred you or let his faithful lackey Paul, the day you stood opposed to them."

"Shut up!" my voice cracks in reply, those words are like nails being driven through my heart, set to hang me to this tree. Tears fall as I shake my body in his hold, trashing to break his hold.

"It was never you, it will never be you. Face it, you're only saving grace is a vampire. Deal with it bitch." He hisses at me, smacking my body into the tree as it caves in against my frame slightly. I flinch as the pain enters my body.

"Let me go…. "I cry to him. I am nothing but a shell of a woman now as he just mentally broke me like no one else has – not even Sam.

He rewards me with trusting my body harder into the tree. The bark splitting, snapping against my skin like whips kissing my back. He pushes more of his weight into me, forcing the once tall tree to cave under pressure as it breaks in half.

There is a single second, so silent, so calm as nothing happens and no one moves - the it's over. The tree cries out as the wind wines out loud for it before it slams into the solid ground.

"Tell me again! Tell me you want me to leave you. Say it with conviction of a true murderous bitch that I know you are. Cast me away like you have everyone else in your life so you can continue to be the pathetic lonely mongrel you are."

The words do not reflect off me so easily, instead they drive into me like bullets and I am not bulletproof.

"Jasper "I scream his name like a hiccup. It's raw sounding as it tears through my throat and dry mouth. …. His eyes burn into mine as he waits for my next breath and the word to fall off my tongue between my lips.

"Stay." I say it like I'm exhaling a breathe of air. My heart pounds and heavy tears form in the corner of my eyes as they hang onto my lashes, weighing them down, clouding my vision of the man in front of me.

His slender hands move from my arms and press into the small of my back.

"Do not ever make me punish you again…. I cannot …. " he words fall short as if he cannot bear to say them like they will be the fire that turns him into ashes.

"Leah… " his voice is so gentle now as he moves me into his arms, cradling me like a child. The chill of his skin soothes the open cuts on my back that haven't healed yet.

He broke me worse than Sam could have ever done. I don't think I will ever forgive him for what he done to me tonight but he is all I have left if his words are true?

* * *

its getting exciting now...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

Red blood splatters against my hand as I delight in the satisfaction of causing Jacob Black pain.

Bella rushes to his side to aid him but he will have none of that. He casts her to the side as if she was a pestering fly. Before we can clash again he stops, fumbling like an idiot as Nessie makes her presence.

She calls out to him, tears in her eyes at the pain she sees I have inflicted upon him. He takes her into his arms as if he was her father. She is almost three months old and looks as if she is three years old.

"This isn't over Jasper. Trust me, you ever pull that shit again on Leah, Sam will be the least of your worries. " He snarls at me as he walks up to me, making sure I got the message and understood his underline treat before retreating back into the house with Nessie in his arms.

Bella is not that kind either as she marches up to me but I have never cared for her so her feelings towards me is beneath my attention. More so now that she just interrupted a perfectly good "sparing" session with my new favorite punching bag. A good one that knows how to punch back…

I think I'm going to enjoy Jacob being Leah's Alpha and Nessie's imprint.

"Do what he wants to make him happy, we need him to build the truce again with the other shifters. The Voltaire is coming." She tells me, her eyes are so hard looking as if she is searching for some responsive emotion from me, a reaction. She can fuck off.

"Sam tried to kill Leah! We will not align ourselves with his pack. It's time you step up and fight to protect your own."

"This is bigger than that!" she retorts back, disgust written all over her face.

"No its not – it's just bigger then you. It's about protecting Nessie and now Leah. Don't think for a second Jacob will allow Sam or his pack to stand next to us after they tried to kill Nessie and now Leah. Nessie is his imprint. Leah is his pack sister. You on the other hand are nothing to him anymore. Deal with it. "

All she can do is glare like an idiot with her mouth open before she turns around and heads back into the house.

I turn around and clamp my eyes on Leah, standing there behind me a ways back like a good girl this time but she is anything but good. At least she did not interfere this time, she has learned her lesson.

My shirt barely covering bare bottom or front side as she keeps pulling on the hem of it to make it stretch down longer.

We had just arrived back at my family's house and of course Jacob greeted us before we could even enter the house. He truly loves her as his pack sister, this is the second time he has fought for her against my behavior towards her. I may respect him somewhat after all now.

"Done with your dick measuring contest with Jacob?" she finally speaks, her arms crossed over her chest now as she glares at me. The shirt lifting a little and my eyes can't help but notice those long legs and small space between the top of her thighs. A little higher and I would see her most seductive part that was created on her.

"Be a good bitch and clean up your Alpha's face. "

"Fuck you Jasper. And you think I'm the insufferable one, sparkle dick." I huff at her use of the term _sparkle dick _like I am a diamond set to sparkle 24/7 even in the shadows of no lights.

"Why your wiping the blood off his face, tell him about those scars that haven't healed yet across your chest. How Sam ripped apart your skin, aiming for your heart … so intent on ripping it out for real this time…. Then again you should be use to that by now, right?"

It takes only a second for those sun-kissed legs to move so effortlessly towards me, her bare knuckles pressing into my face with every bit of force she has. I can fill the crack forming alongside my face and traveling down the side of my neck.

My body sways back from the weight of the blow and she uses that opportunity to plant her foot into my chest – right above my heart. _Go ahead … try and break my chest open and see the non beating thing that lies in there. _

Her eyes have a sheen glass look over them, tears she is fighting to hold back with pure hatred. Her cheeks have a red tint to them and I can feel the anger emanating off her towards me.

Satisfied with her assault or no longer able to hold back those salty tears she moves to turn around and go inside the house.

But I'm not done with her – yet.

My hand latches onto her arm. I pull on her with force, making our bodies clash together as I spin her around to face me. Her temper is wild and uses this to her advantage as she spits in my face. Her features are scrunched up in such an ugly manner you would never know the beauty beneath them right now.

I inhale in the air around us, calming my nerves before retaliating against her like I want too. At this very second part of me wants to place her over my knee and spank her like a child again, while the other part of me wants her planted firmly on top of me while making her body feel things she has never felt before.

"I will never scar you. I will never hurt you again." I say with disgust at myself for what I did just a few hours ago to her – but she needs to learn to stand against Sam. I would rather Sam tear me to pieces then watch her be butchered by him. That will not be her final chapter. _I want to be her final chapter. _

"I will never love you." She whispers to me as if she understands what I am offering her.

"I don't need your love, I just need to protect you." And I mean every word of it.

I let go of her arm. A sense of confusion washes through her, dripping with so many self reflecting questions of where she belongs now. Those chocolate orbs grab mine and I see something inside her I lost so long ago – a soul, even if it's filled with holes and no longer whole.

"You should have never bitten me." She exhales a small breath so delicately, like I am glass and will shatter if she is too loud. Her words are laced with self loathing for allowing herself to be so weak that day.

"I should have left you behind that day." I let those words slip between my cold lips and I feel pain in a place that I haven't in over centuries ago. My heart, even if it doesn't beat anymore.

Emotions flicker in her eyes as she takes in the reality of what I said. I don't feel anger from her, just acceptance in what I said. My lips twitch as I feel conflicted with spite at myself for saying that and distain in her for allowing herself to just roll over and accept it like some pathetic dog. Has she really accepted that she will be the one everyone leaves behind to die and not protect? That she is not worth saving?

She turns around to walk away and into the house finally.

I let her reach the front door before I crack under the pressure that is laying heavy on my heart; and all because I had to go and save a she wolf one day.

"Leah."'…. it's my turn to now, to scream her name. To ask her to stay, no… to beg her. Today is the day Leah Clearwater becomes the center of my world.

Her hand rest on the door knob but she doesn't move. I move behind her, lingering as the softness of her hair touches my nose. I want her to feel my breath as I inhale her aroma.

"Leah.." I whisper, so close to her ear. Her hair moves momentarily with my words, I catch a glimpse of the mark I left on her neck. So close to it, my eyes involuntary want to roll into the back of my head as I relive the sweet taste of her blood inside my mouth for a brief second.

"Not this time Jasper. Stay away from me."

"I can't." I retort back, twisting her body against mine so she is forced to look me in the face.

"Don't", she pleads with me. It's futile at this point.

"Stop me. " My voice is stern and dripping with sex as I demand she takes what I have to offer her.

I move slowly next to her lips, letting mine brush against hers so softly as our noses touch on the tips. I gauge her reaction as she stares me in the eyes. I take a gamble and close my eyelids, pressing my lips fully against hers this time.

There is no space between us; her body is trapped between the glass door and me. Parting her lips with mine, her hands pull against my hair – hard. I bit her bottom lip in protest, forcefully slamming her slender arms now against the door above her head. She moves her lips back against mine, growling at me as she nips me on the tip of my tongue.

I pull away, feeling her hot breath against my face as I linger close.

"Stop it Leah, let me be soft with you." I whisper to her, breathing hard to control my own building anger. I'm tired of being rough with her.

"You can't be soft, how else can one tame the she wolf bitch without being rough?" she says irritably, trying to push my buttons, wanting me to be rough with her so she can fight against it. She wants me to give her a reason – but it's more than that. This is how she sees herself now, this is what her family and previous pack brothers have shown her, it's engraved inside her head.

"You are no one's she wolf bitch anymore! You are not meant to be tamed. You are my mate, my reason for existence. You are raw and beautiful, meant to run wild and free with me by your side till the end of time. I will show you one day I can be soft and that you are worth so much more."

"Till the end of time… " she gasp out … her eyes relax as she lets what I said settle inside her head. Those beautiful orbs never leave mine though. Seconds pass by as I hold her pinned against the door, I will not back down till she understand what she is to me now.

"You promise?" her words break the silence around us, her eyes harden a bit as she questions me but I can feel hope emanating from her. She will never back down from a challenge and I accept this. I know things will be hard with her but when you have forever to get it right, it's worth it.

"Every last word darlin." I let my southern draw escape for a second as I can't help but smirk playfully at her now. I think she likes it.

"Okay."

I release her arms and cup her face, I lean in and crush her lips with mine. Ice and fire have never felt so perfectly intertwined till now. I push passion into every nerve she has, I want her to experience a new high she has never felt before.

She moves her lips against mine so seductively, parting them, moving her tongue against mine. She moans for more. I pull back, tenderly pulling on her bottom lip before crushing those plump lips again. Her legs find a new place, wrapping around my waist. My hands cupping her bottom as I grind against her core center.

I pull back for a moment. She looks fluster, chewing on her own bottom lip. Chest rising and falling hard. Her smell emanating between us is laced with want.

"Leah" I breathe out against her neck, my mouth lapping near the mark I branded her with.

"Fuck me." She pants out like a wanton and nothing has ever turned me on so quickly till now.

But we are not meant to have this moment. So lost in emotions we forgot the very first rule in surviving a battle – never let your guard down.

We are surrounded, outnumbered. They have come to take what doesn't belong to them and destroy it. Leah, their _fallen_ pack sister in their eyes now.

My coven, Jacob and Seth are two seconds behind us coming out from the house.

Our enemies don't wait, and neither can we. They advance forward. I aim for the leader, Sam Uley, to rip his head off. Leah shifts and stands her ground at the ones coming straight at her. There are too many for us this time.

In a faint distance I hear Edward yelling at Bella… "Bella now!"

Her shied is up but Leah is on the wrong side._ My silver wolf. _

"Take it down!" I scream at her, I must get to Leah. They are ganging up on her. Teeth latched on her back legs, keeping her pinned to the ground. She will not survive this. She has retreated back to her natural human form, the pain too much for her little wolf to concur.

"Jasper…" she screams my name with such velocity. My hand pounds against the shied, over and over… One last time, I feel it starting to crack. I will never forgive Bella for this.

"DO IT BELLA….. She is my mate!" … I cry out as Leah's screams are no longer echoing around us. I hear Edward, I don't know what he is saying but Bella isn't dropping her shield. They will pay later.

Blood covers her as the black wolf comes over to her to finish her. Her unconscious body convulses on the ground. _"Fight Leah, fight… open your eyes for me…"_

"Leah! … Do not touch her Sam Uely. I will tear you to pieces! All of you!" I scream out, each word is painted with fear from every victim that has died by my hands that still burns within me. Dripping with terror and horror you can't even begin to imagine.

I push all that horror into their pathetic bodies, making them cry out like an animal being struck. And for this moment I have their attention, giving Leah her only chance to live. Jacob and Seth make snarling growls like vicious creatures from hell. Trusting their massive wolf bodies against the shield, trying to break through and save their sister.

They will all die tonight! All of Sam Uley's pack. I will break them and drain them all. It ends tonight, no more peace and humanity between shifters and vampires.

We are not alone though. A body moves in front of Leah. I know this female, Jane. Her hands thrust out and fingers curl tightly as she laughs at the foolish wolfs who are now down on the ground whining out in pain as they feel like their body is being set on fire.

Another body moves by Leah in a light I have never seen before. Gathering her naked limp body into his arms and touching the pixie size blonde that makes some remark I barely heard… _"All this for a new bodyguard, she better be worth it…" _

And just like that, they are gone. Sam and his pack take this fleeting opportunity to flee.

I turn my attention to Bella who drops her shield finally. I waste no time. Her head is mine. Carlisle and Emmett will not save her from me this time from me. Edward will not push her out of the way this time. I move around him and out Carlisle and Emmett's reach, she is already running but not before I grab her arm.

I pull on it with such force, ripping it off her body as she stumbles like a fumbling newborn who doesn't know how to fight yet. She screams out in such pain and Edward is there cradling her as he hisses at me. I toss her arm back to her as Edward catches it, putting it back in place waiting for it to reattach itself.

"Next time, it will be your head and there will be no reattaching. "

"Jasper! You will not touch her again. Bella did what was needed. We were outnumbered and would have been slaughtered. Leah is fine, the Volturi will not harm her. I read their minds. "Edward spats off at me as he helps his wife to stand again.

"And what if they had not shown up? What if Sam had ripped her head off? Then what? She is my mate and I will not hesitate to take Bella down next time if she refuses to listen to my order." I threaten him, invading his personal space now as I clamp my eyes on Bella as she is taken over by pure fear right now.

"You are not a general; this is not a battle field. Get off it Jasper. We will go to the Volturi and get Leah back, but don't ever threaten my wife again." Edward pushes himself in front of Bella, forcing me to look at him.

"No, we will go with Jasper. It is no longer safe here. You need to get Nessie and everyone else out and fast." Jacob walks up in his human form with Seth behind them. Im not sure if it's the state of their nudity or the fact it's three against one right now, but Edward backs down and agrees with a simple nod before walking back into the house.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the delay in updating - bad writer, I know. Also, I'm on the hunt for a beta. So I do apologize in advance for my bad grammar and punctuation use. I did try my best - seriously, read this chapter like ten times before posting. Anyways... I hope you enjoyed it and loving the plot now unfolding a little bit. And a huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. It means the world to me! Hugs for everyone! ...

Also - my Leah lovers and Leah/Vamp lovers, don't forget to head over to SheWolfAwards for more goodness! And as a heads up,

So as always, dont forget to review if you read it and loved it. OH...big hugs and thanks to Fandom Fanatic (Credoroza) who did a story rec on this fic. She had the sweetest thing to say about it, knows how to make a girl blush... link to it is listed on my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

Ice cold hands pin me down flat on my back against a lopsided bed. Intricate bed post carved out of wood lay splintered and scattered on the floor against my captive's feet. Sheet's made of softness my body has never felt are shredded and sprinkled with holes of different sizes. A few are from my own paws, others from Jane and Aro fist.

"Let's see if we can be pleasant today, Leah? And we can stop all this pain." His voice sickens my ears as he walks into the room finally after I am secured by four vampires. One leech for each limb.

Last time they only sent one to hold me down, he is dead. They have learned their lesson.

"Aro, must we endure her un-pleasantries again? She will never submit to us, even if we did save her from her own kind who tried to rip her head off. " the pixie blonde voices out.

"Patience's Jane, she will come around." his face lingers over mine, thin lips pulled into a soft smile as his black hair falls forwarded. It makes his pale skin seem almost translucent.

His words do nothing but remind me of a new bad memory.

_The black wolf hovers over me, saliva hanging from his curled lips and teeth bearing at me. Black hair bristled upwards, adding to his already hauntingly massive statue. Everything about him screams power at this moment. I look him in the eyes, I want him to see me, the woman he once loved, the woman he is about to kill – all because he deems it unfit I mate with a vampire. _

_He wants to stop me from doing the unthinkable, mating and possibly mixing races that shouldn't co-exist together. _

_There are no large golden eyes, just black empty holes. Sam is no longer alive, that I am sure of. Only his wolf remains._

My body trembles and I feel the heat rising off my skin. Their smell is vomit-inducing and I can't hold back the rising vile content in my mouth. There are too many in here, it's almost suffocating as my body begs for fresh air. Their smell is like a rotting corps laced with a heavy metallic metal that I know is fresh human blood.

Jasper smells like a wet forest after a fresh rain with an underline sour hint. _Where are you?_

They mistake my tremors for a trigger to phase. I can feel my bones starting to give way under the pressure of their torturous hands. Blood trickles down over my lips as their odor burns the inside of my nostrils. I can hear a chuckle mocking me, it's the small female, Jane.

"There are too many of us in here, she can't take the smell. She's not trying to phase." a voice comes out from the shadows and speaks with annoyance at their display of ignorance. It's Lochlann, the vamp who tore me away from my broken home and brought me here, to hell.

It's too late though. I turn my head to the side and empty the contents of my stomach onto the bed. It's disgusting and the only satisfaction I am gaining is how uncomfortable it is making every vampire in the room.

"Jane will you open a window for our guest?" Aro ask. I can hear her huffing as she stomps over to the bedroom window, lifting it upwards. Within seconds, air is sucked into the room and I let it wash over me as I inhale it like a greedy woman. We must be high up for such a vacuum affect. I need to remember this.

"There, much better. For all of us." He adds. "Now, everyone leave."

Almost all of them, even Jane, do not waste their time to exit the room I have turned into ruins. Only one remains behind, Lochlann.

"Lochlann, your presences it not needed." Aro stands up straight and looks over at the man by the window.

"I rather stay." He retorts back. I can feel the aggravation rolling off Aro towards this man.

I move to sit up, pushing my back against the beds headboard. I can feel the hollow grooves in it created by my own claws. I'm feverish as sweet rolls off my skin yet I tremble with physical shakes of being cold.

"Jasper will come for me! He will tear you apart, all of you!" I snort back, the muscles in my face harden to keep my teeth from chattering. Even though there are less of them now, I still feel overwhelmed by their linger smell.

"He will be slaughtered before he ever reaches you, my dear." He moves to sit on the edge of the bed and looks at me with concern as if he was my father. It's sick and twisted.

"You cannot breed me Aro; I am a genetic dead end." It was made very clear that is the only reason why I am here and still alive even after slaughtering one of their own in this very room from the first night I was captured.

"We shall see."

"Fuck you!" the anger inside me outweighs any of my common sense at the moment, pursing my lips together I spit in his face with the remaining contents of my own vile left in my mouth.

Before I can relish in my bad behavior, he moves quickly next to me. The sound of his hand scorning my cheek echoes inside my private chamber of hell.

Those thin fingers of his grip my chin in a tight hold, locking his eyes on mine with teeth gritted.

"I can see why Jasper has been so taken with you, you remind of his past – a degenerated animal. But mark my word little one, I will not hesitate to sink my teeth inside your neck while I drain you dry of that foul smelling blood of yours."

I seal my lips, letting the anger inside me simmer. I will not temp fate tonight, tomorrow will be a different story though. I will have his neck buried between my teeth as I tear him to pieces. I will dance on his ashes, just wait and see.

He lets go of me for now, and moves to the door to exit it.

"Lochlann, you will be her ward. She does not leave this room, she does not eat, and she will receive no comforts."

The door slams shut and I'm left in my own personal hell with a vampire who looks annoyed at just the sight of me.

"You're an idiot. He will not hesitate to kill you next time for your disobedience." He snorts at me; coming off the wall he was leaning on and walking towards me.

He stops at the foot at my bed as I rise up to sit on my knees, ready to push off the ball of my feet if threaten.

He's tall and lean. Shoulders are a bit broad, showing there is power beneath that frame. His skin is not colorless like the rest of them; it's a warm creamy off white with a subtle olive tone. Rich black curly locks frame his face perfectly in its shaggy state. Angular cheek bones sit high as they cast shadows against the frame of his face and down the sides of his neck.

There is no mistake though; he is a vampire and a human hunter. Bloody red eyes don't lie.

"I am no one's puppet. I will kill him." words fall off my tongue like a hissing snake. I do not trust this vamp.

"Silly mortal, if I wanted to kill you, I would have the first night I brought you here. Something about you amuses me though."

"Please, you're just scared of Aro. Look at how you obey him, like a puppet having his strings pulled so tightly as that you can't leave my side. Or else you would had told him no, again? But you didn't!"

"I am scared of no one, get that straight. At least of all, a pawn like Aro." His body shimmers in front of me, hand reaching out to touch me in the manner Aro just did. I lunge forward, pouncing on him.

My skin disintegrates as I explode into the animal I was born to become. A front paw pushes up against his neck; two toes encasing it as my nails splitter his skin. And then he is gone but I never took my eyes off him?

Before I can look behind me, I feel his weight on my back pressing my body flat against the floor. His face submerges into the bristles of my thick coat with teeth threatening to either kill me or turn me?

_Is that even possible, turn a shiftier? _

"Oh, I beginning to really like you Leah." his almost laughs out in pure excitement before even removing himself from me. I get up on all four and move backwards, debating my next move.

He smiles at me, it's disgusting as he stares at me in his accomplishment of pinning me to the ground.

"Don't feel bad, I'm just always going to be one step ahead no matter how fast you are. I manipulate time and space around me by slowing it down to a freezing point, only for a second at a time of course. But that's all I need to get the upper hand as you can see.

"_Great, my ward is some fucking made up syfy original vamp bull shit that people would just eat up in a book."_

I phase out in front of him and climb into the bed. I can feel his eyes roaming every inch of my skin but I am too proud to let him know it bothers me. It's not seductive lust filled eyes that rape my image, but blood thirsty eyes that can see every blood vessel underneath this skin.

"Fine!" I yell at him, pulling up the tattered covers around me to give me some dignity and to keep those hungry eyes off me. _As if he can't still sees the veins in your skin color or hear your pulse…Jasper, where are you?!..."_

"Time space Houdini or not, touch me and I will hunt you for the rest of my life until I kill you. You can beat on that, bloodsucker."

"For that, you need to be alive. "

"I would let Aro defile me, if that means he will let me go so I could hunt you like the vile piece of trash you are. Also, I'm not fucking mortal either, idiot. So I can chase you for a life time."

"Who says Aro will let you go? You are his new prized possession." he retorts back with smugness as he lingers a foot away at the end of my bed. Arms crosses over his chest like a arrogant bastard.

"Why are you even here, puppet?! If you can so clearly leave if you want too?"

"That is none of your business." The smile left his face and everything on his face screamed rage, a silent rage though. I know that look. He is playing a waiting game, waiting for the right moment to strike.

But against who? Aro or the entire coven?

He moves effortlessly back against the open window, eyes trapped on me, watching me like a good guard dog.

_Ha, a leech a guard dog. Oh the irony. _

I try to bury myself under the disarray of sheets and focus on just blacking out and not the smell of my own vomit and the disgusting stench of my ward.

* * *

It's been a week. No one has come for me. Not Jasper, not Jacob – not even my own flesh and blood, Seth.

Aro and Jane taunt me with that notion, as if they are small children rolling around in dirt on a playground. I don't cry though, monster can't cry after all. That's what I am now.

Dried up blood cakes the corners of my mouth and stains my chin and neck. Old dirty blood with a lingering foul odor keeps me nauseated and in bed. I can still taste it in my mouth, from this morning, it saturated my tongue and it's almost sweet tasting or am I losing my mind?

Aro demanded I not be feed, starve me into submission. I submit to no one though.

Lochlann however saw it fit to keep me alive, I have no idea why?

His idea of doing this goes against my nature and everything I have fought for. On day four, with nothing but drops of water from the rain outside I managed to sneak in from my window, I was dying. I wasn't afraid though.

I will never forget that night.

His dead weight pinned me down on the bed, a hand pried open my mouth. Then it was all over, blood poured from his mouth into mine. I choked on it and gasped for air. I tried to spit it out. Then realized I needed to live, I wanted to live. So I took it, all of it. I let the beast in me take over.

Natural animalistic instincts to survive by any means necessary.

Aro knows he is feeding me blood, he finds it amusing. Sadistic asshole.

I sit up in bed as I hear him entering my room. He has already feed me, and it is not night yet. So I have no idea why he is here. I am under lock and key right now, so there is no need. I watch him walk without making a sound as he stops by my bed.

He drops the carcass on the floor. It's not dead all the way, just wounded enough to not fight back. It's a large deer.

"Get out of bed if you wish to live, I believe your kind will eat this?"

The wolf in me is excited; the piece of human that is left inside me is in tears at the scene of this. I lunge out of bed with no strength, but I will try.

His hands clamp around my shoulders, he tosses me to the floor. I cry out in pain as I hit the floor hard. I roll onto my back and fight back the tears.

"Let the animal in you come out. You need to kill it, eat it and relish in it. You need to become the she-wolf again if you ever want out of here!"

His words hit me; on some insane level he is right.

"You could had killed it, not torture it you bastard!" I yell at him.

"It's paralyzed, it feels nothing. Now phase and put it out of its misery!"

I cry out like a wild animal, I let my body convulse and it hurts. All of it hurts. But the animal in me is hungry and will eat today.

_No more relying on a soulless beast to save me. It's time I make a choice, either live or die. I want to live! So I can kill you all!_

* * *

Her image passes through my head, it never stops. I see her pinned down beneath Sam, bleeding, crying out in pain… I close my eyes and try to bring forth another image, one where she smiled at me when I called her darlin. _This has to work…. This will work._

I look down at my bloody hands and filthy finger nails. I can feel the sweet red liquid drying against my face. How long has it been since I look out into the world with red eyes?

Tonight I was not neat. And neither was Jacob or Seth. Alone on this sofa is the first time I have not been under the gaze of the two pack brothers.

I no longer feel their emotions either. I don't want to, I cannot tolerate how Seth blames me and Jacob threatens me if this plan does not work. The only thing I cannot escape is their smell, it's nauseating and vile. Not like Leah's, burnt vanilla beans that I want to drown in.

Leah is worth it though; she will always be worth it. _I'm coming, stay alive. I will paint the town in red to bring you home. I will bleed them out, make their defense weak and then come for you…. And then I will have Aro on his hands and knees before you. I will not take that kill away from you. _

I hear a door open to this shit-hole hotel, two feet stomp in towards me. I look at the once child now man before me. His face no longer has a vision of innocence's, but of a man who is at his breaking point. Too bad it had to be me, to create his breaking point.

He is clean and fresh now, no more blood kissing his skin. Not even under his nails.

His fist come out and reaches for my face, I see it, but I let him hit me. He needs this, I need this.

"This better work, she better be alive or you coven is going to be short a few members."

"Seth, have more faith in your sister!" his Alpha scolds him, but I know he feels the same. He has to be strong though, for Seth.

"No more prison hell's left Jasper, this better work because I will wash no more human blood off my hands."

I look over at him, he is head strong but so in control. There is no breaking point for Jacob Black, not after what Bella did to him. None of it matters though, now that he has Nessie, his own pack and … now he has me. Leah is my coven and I will fight for her and her little family. There will be no turning back to Carlisle now after this; I will never forgive Edward and Bella.

"After tonight's slaughter, they will come out. Aro will not chance exposure of our world by the hands of another vampire. He will send out his private guards, they will be weak at that point and we go in to get her back and kill them all. "

"Tomorrow night, the Volturi will fall to the ground."

* * *

Review? Give me your best thought on things... :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

One , two … three.

There he is. Cocky like a fool with a devil's grin.

Softly moving in, he shuts the door behind him to this piece of crap motel I have occupied myself in for the last few nights. The window is open and a brush of air pushes forward as I keep myself planted on the sofa in front of him.

The only lit light bulb sways above our heads but I can see him clearly in this dingy dark dirty whole of a room.

Joy radiates throughout him.

He is pleased, he has tracked me down. So Aro has finally sent them out, to come find who is making a mockery of his favorite city. Who is the devil painting it red and scaring away his pray at night to not come out.

These silly humans lock themselves up now at night since I have massacred their pathetic prisons they call hell. They know nothing of hell. I don't care what the crimes of the inmates were or if they were innocent.

There is no line when it comes to Leah. I see no moral boundary stopping me. I will break them all and take back what belongs to me.

"Time to die Jasper."

"Not today."

The door opens, and I watch the love of my life baby brother bear down as he phases, moving in on my kill. He is not experienced enough, not yet … to deal with someone like Felix.

Felix takes the bait; he knows an easy kill when he sees one.

"No! " my war cry is thick with desperation.

My body moves on its own accord, I will die for Seth. Leah will not shed tears for his death, it will be easier to cry over me and less painful I think.

I wrap my arms around his thick neck, pulling my weight to the ground to bring him down. His feet plant widely into Seth's snout, pushing the shaggy wolf out into the hallway and through a wall. His whimpers cause a pain to tickle my emotions.

It doesn't stop him though. He is already coming back, mouth latching onto Felix's leg as he bears down and moves his giant head in a motion to rip it off.

Felix sees this as an opportunity to strike, his other leg hooking around Seth's neck. My arms tighten on his neck, I can hear it. A sweet sound of it cracking, almost there.

Then everything goes to hell.

Another vamp shows up. Ripping Seth away from Felix. My hold slacks for a second as I look to see who it is and if Seth is still alive.

A mistake.

Felix is greedy and torques my body upwards as he moves forward while holding onto my arm. I feel every inch of it as it's ripped off. I fall forwarded and scream out in pain.

Seth snaps widely at the vamp pinning him down. Felix moves in to help finish him off. I fling my body at his back to blind side him.

The air around us changes, another one is coming. There will be nothing left of this motel.

It's too late though, before he can even dawn the fight they have fled. The damage is done.

I look around the floor franticly; my body screams at me, it's demanding I produce my missing limb to reattach itself. It's gone though. Like a dog with a fucking fetch toy, that bastard took it with him to receive his handout from Aro for being so good.

Seth shuffles to his human feet and anger flairs up inside him, his pride is bruised. And Jacob does not help, his massive human form backing Seth into a corner, blaming him, punishing him with words to cut through his skin.

"You should have waited for me! Jasper is capable of taking care of Felix by himself. The other would have not come in if you would have stayed put!" he barks at the young man. "_Oh yes, break open that bruised ego, make it bleed. Fucking masochist." _ I grieve for Seth inside my head. But it is not my place to butt into their pecking order. Jacob is alpha for a reason but that does not mean I wish to watch the child be scolded by the teacher for only trying to help.

"_Fuck it."_

"Jacob, get off him now." I snarl at the alpha who is shocked by my actions. I see the weary expression on his face. The conflict in those eyes and constant battle he fighting with his wolf. Jacob wants to be here, wants to bring his pack mate home. However the wolf inside him is slowly eating away at him, it simply longs for his imprint. To see her, to know she is okay.

"This ends tonight leech. We get her now."

It's a threat and my instincts scream at me, even with one missing arm, to attack him. I don't though.

"Fine."

There, it is settled.

* * *

My knees slammed into the ground, arms pulled tightly behind my back. A cold knee slowly drilling in between my shoulder blades. I grit my teeth, and focus on something other than pain right now. My eyes lock on the bare stone floor to help, but it doesn't. My blank view is interrupted, and cruelly.

A detached arm.

I know those scars.

Cold fingers grip my hair and force my head into the direction of my captor.

Aro's eyes are bleeding blood, his face not so perfect as it's splattered with remains from his last meal. His clothes disarray and not neatly pressed. Lochlann stands so poised next to him as he is neither amused nor appalled to this.

"It seems we have come to a crossroad dear Leah. Give me what I want, or next time I will tell Felix to detach his head and burn his body."

I will not cry, not today, not ever in front of this psychotic bastard. _"Jasper… please be alive."_

"Fuck you Aro." I smile at him, watching the complexity of emotions take over his face. Such beautiful rage and confusion – welcome to my world bitch.

However I must now pay the price for my inability to never play nice, not even when I am grossly outnumbered with a sure fire outcome to be dead in the next second.

My body is slammed against the marble wall, a small crater created from the impact. It's cold and it hurts as it slices open my skin against the jagged edges. His hand traps my body in place by hold of my neck, those long fingers almost encompassing the width of my neck.

"Do not test me, little one or I will have Jane come out and play. I was pulled away from my meal before I could finish it to deal with this, I am in no mood. "

My feet don't touch the ground and I glue my fingers to his one hand, trying to pry it off my neck. I struggle to breathe right now. He holds me at arm's length. Idiot.

My legs snake around his midsection, with everything I have within myself I pull him up against me. I want to vomit in his face, the smell is disgusting. I take this fleeting moment I have and drive my fist into his chest. The sheer force knocks him back and those long fingers finally back off my neck.

I choke and cough, trying to figure out how to inhale air again.

"Where is he? What have you done with him ?! … " I horse out at him before my body is retrained and a tight grip is laced in my hair.

I snarl and let the trimmers work through my body. My neck is bare and gives him a prime bloody opportunity to free me from this world with no restrictions or a fight from me.

I am his meal now, come on Aro. I want you to choke on my sweet blood. I want you to find out how much you crave it so when you drain me dry you will be left with an unfulfilled desire lingering inside your rotting stomach.

No one will ever taste as good as me, and you will walk the world for an eternity always hungry and looking for something to take its place. That is my wish. This is what the Gods owe me!

* * *

Yeah, I know I said I was leaving and gave the finger because of continuous harassment from one guest reviewer...but... so many of you guys have pm'ed me and asked me to come back and look past that person. so that is what I am doing... Looking past them and moving forwarded.

Hope you enjoy the chapter update. Also check out Tricky Raven's "Fandom Choice Awards" , I was nominated for Best Art Manipulations under the Wolf Pack categories.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Special thanks to Credoroza, my biggest fan and supporter of this story.

Chapter Six

* * *

{Alice}

Drunk off blood, driven by a lust for killing - he is a vampire made of nothing but revenge for his own kind. He does not even spare the living in his path for self destruction and murder.

He kills them all, one by one the Volutri falls.

Next is Edward, Bella and a few others. He will save me for last, I may have not killed his soul mate but I hurt him the same and he is lost.

I have seen it. Unless his path changes within the next few minutes.

Leah can not die. Jasper can not lose himself.

The vision is on repeat inside my head, like a horror movie you can't turn off. I catch more details each time as my brain presses play to keep the movie going – featuring her death. And it's only been one day since I first had a glimpse of it.

Aro will drain her slowly, leaving her body discarded on the floor until he is ready for more. She will heal slower and slower between each feedings. He will not let his venom touch her, just drink from her.

He will wait for Jasper to come, which is when he will suck the last drop out from her. Smile like a devil and laugh like a child. Intimately and slowly he will kiss the lips of the dead she wolf before his hand rips her head from her body. It's that act that will seal his fate.

Jasper, Jacob and Seth will kill them all. And they will not stop there. All of them will head into a path of destruction. There will be no safe place to hide from them. They will come for them all, every vampire, ever shape-shiftier they feel is responsible. No one is safe, not even the humans who meddled in Leah's life.

Poor Emily, she will receive it worse and by Seth. Sue is no exception either.

I reach for my phone, I need to contact him. Make him run for her now, save her.

I just hope he answers the call.

* * *

{Jasper}

I look back at Jacob who is trailing behind me with Seth in tow as we walk down the empty streets in this dismal part of the city. Only the homeless and drunks are out and even they are hiding in the dark, thinking if they can't be seen then the monsters can't hurt them.

Tv's from the patch work houses and crappy motels blare the news as that's all anyone can watch now.

"_Who and what massacred their prison cells? And now a local motel left in ruins."_

I feel my phone vibrating in my back pocket.

"_Japer… please... I saw her, dead. You can't wait, only minutes away. Go now! Please call me back." _

I read her text across the screen of my phone, we are not ready. Just a few minutes ago I had my arm ripped off and Jacob was bullying Seth for just trying to help.

The only thing we have on our side is shear anger. That is it. And that will not be enough.

I have no intention of calling Alice back, the thought of her has me crumbling my phone in my only remaining hand. It's like black powder now as it spills through my fingers down to the ground. My body stops and I feel a new wave of anger reviving me and it makes me ignore the pain of my missing limb.

"Jasper, what is it?" Seth ask me, with such a tender tone.

"Alice saw Leah dead. We have only minutes." I snap back and then push forwarded with every bit of vampire strength I have. I do not care who sees me, let those humans try to comprehend what I am.

Jacob and Seth's howls give me strength and comfort as they move behind me. We may just fight as one tonight, we just may save the one thing that has any meaning left in my life. Leah.

* * *

{Leah}

My eyes stay focused on the detached limb on the floor, it gives me false hope. I don't even feel his teeth sinking into my flesh anymore. There is no pain left.

Is it the third time or fourth time? I'm not sure. I've lost count at how many times he has tasted my blood, thrown me back down on the floor, let me heal to only undue what my genetic DNA had just fixed. This time it took longer and he didn't wait for it to finish healing me completely.

So I keep my eyes fixed upon the arm on the floor, Jasper's arm. Those scars seem a lot more visible now. I've counted them, 20 alone on that arm from what I can see. I've never seen him naked, much less without his shirt on. I have no idea if those half moon shaped scars cover him from his neck to his toes?

How many times did those newborns latch onto him and tarnish that beautiful diamond skin? Probably just as many as he has killed.

Another pair of cold hands touch my almost lifeless form. My eyes let go of my false hope and greet my savior.

Lochlann.

"Enough Aro!" he voice booms against my head, it's like an echo after a gun is shoot. His voice is the bullet and Aro is his target. I'm just collateral damage.

He holds me up against him, this isn't a lover's embrace. It's just a sloppy attempt to keep me from crumbling against the floor as he lets the wave of my blood invade his sense on a closer level. My instincts can feel it, he wants a taste too. It's in his nature after all.

He controls it though. His fascination with me may have saved me or am I just a pawn in his game?

I don't have time to ponder before we are on the other side of the room and Felix's massive form is crashing into the wall of we were just standing at.

"Felix, you will not catch him." Aro says like a child, so calmly and almost playfully. He is enjoying this. A little game of cat and mouse he believes.

"You have been spending too much time with her Lochlann. Or does she fascinate you that much? " he asks him.

Lochlann's grip on me tightens and brings me closer to his chest.

"I am her ward; it is my job to protect what belongs to me."

"And you belong to me, therefore so does she."

"I belong to no one."

"Then why are you here Lochlann? Your ability has proven such a great asset to our coven when needed. You have been given everything you have asked for. However you forget, you are in my house and I have other talented vampires who could easily wipe you out." And like a King proud of his possession he lets his arm stretch out to his side, fingers beckoning Jane and Alec to come next to him.

They make their way over to us, gaining in on us like a heard of lions ready to pounce on us.

Aro's face covered in my blood and hands clasped together as he taps his finger tips against each other.

"She is my pet. I like my pets alive." Lochlann spits back, anger laced in those words. He is not backing down, he never will. However that doesn't mean he will not lie to win favor of a situation.

I am grateful for this lie of his, maybe Aro will believe it. I know, in my gut, I am just a pawn in the scheme of things for Lochlann not his pet.

"If she is your pet, then why have you not mated with her? Do we not, as vampires, claim the property of things that belong to us? Have you laid with her, tasted her blood, marked her yet?"

"I like my pets to come willingly to me, not by force. It makes them more controllable."

"You would be amazed how fear and force works so much faster and better. It keeps them in line, makes them think twice before trying to even think of cross you."

"You play with yours how you see fit Aro, I will play with mine how I see fit. "

"The thing is, I don't like to share and I found her…." He stops speaking and turns his body. There is an intruder making his way through his precious palace.

I can hear the howls of an angry beast! My brothers have come for me!

_Jacob … Seth!_

Cold lips press against my ear, strong arms loosen around me, my legs struggle to stand straight on their own.

"Phase for me, my beautiful she wolf…. Let us strike revenge together….. Your brothers have come."…. It's a soft whisper and I'm going in and out of conscious again. I think I have missed key words in-between those I heard.

"Leah!" he screams at me, and I'm in shock as we are torn apart. He fades in and out in front of me as he tries to escape to the other side of the room. Falling and crumbling to the floor under Jane's voodoo.

I let the rage take over me, I know phasing may kill me at this point. I don't care though. My legacy will be left on this world as the she wolf who took on the Volturi.

I move my legs forwarded, letting the trimmers work their way through me. Time to die bitch.

Before the first trait of my inner monster can make its presence I witness the most amazing thing.

"_My beautiful black wolf."_

There he is, in all his Alpha glory. He doesn't stop, he is a freight train and takes his target head on.

Jane is frozen in a moment of terror. I don't think she has ever faced an enemy head on, always fighting them at a distance. She is too slow to put those frightful thoughts in his head. Her head fits so nicely in his mouth. She becomes his chew toy till he dismembers her head from that child's body. Her head rolls off his tongue as he drops it to the ground next to her twitching body.

The weight of his paws and the sharpness of his nails puncture her glass body, making it shatter as he walks on top of her. He snarls like an angry beast as he faces our enemies now. I run to him, my heart is pounding!

I think I can phase now. I need to phase.

Finally I let the animal in me come out and she is no warrior right now. My legs buckle under my weight, I slide across the floor and land so appropriately at the feet of my ex Alpha. Lochlann takes his stand alongside Sam while I lay un-moving at their feet. I am struggling to hold onto my wolf form, I am too weak and feel my bones wanting to retract back into their human state under this my wolf skin.

It's an inner battle and I'm stuck hanging on by a tread, trying to not slip into the middle plane where we go for a moment in time as we phase in and out.

Sam looks down at me, his eyes black as coals yet there he is. Front and center this time. He is lost in anger but I see him! My Sam, from so long ago.

"_Where have you been, my Sam?"_

He nudges me gently with his snout, that cold wet nose against my soft fur. A soft whimper escapes his mouth before he is snapped back into the battle. Stepping over my body and guarding me. He snaps widely at Aro who is coming straight at us.

Sam doesn't waste time, he leaves me behind to be protected by Lochlann now as he meets Aro head on. I have never seen him fight so beautifully.

He is ungraceful, he is not tactical – he is a man looking for redemption inside an animal's body.

"_I forgive you Sam."_

"Leah, get up!" this voice pains me as Lochlann orders me, but I can't pull my eyes from Sam. He needs to know I **forgive him**, he needs to see I am watching him. That this, what he is doing, is not for nothing.

"Leah, look at me!" again that voice, I turn my head and look behind me, snapping at Lochlann. It's too late though, he is gone and my eyes roam across the floor. There he is, holding his own with Felix. I turn my attention back to Sam. Alec is making his way over to them, that black fog engulfing my ex lover as Aro obtains the upper hand.

He finagles himself behind Sam, arms wrapping around his sides. Fingers trying to dig through his black fur, determined to puncture that precious skin, aiming for his bones and anything vital beneath them.

My heart has never pounded so hard, and I have never felt so alive! I move my broken body; forcing it upwards in it's weakened, failing state. I rush the vamp with magic hands, his black fog now moving over me.

Doesn't he know , I am the she wolf, the bitch. I have been numb for a very long time.

I can't see him, it doesn't matter. I stay on target until my body collides with something cold. I hope it's his body. I latch onto something blindly and with the last of my adrenaline; I feel the weight of the resistance give as I tear an unknown limb off.

My body hits the ground from the weight of the force giving in. Like liquid, I fumble with no resistance along the cold marble floor. Ungracefully my limbs twist into something painful as I say goodbye to my she-wolf and hello to possible death.

Finally I stop after what seemed like minutes but was only seconds.

My vision is blurry and I notice my russet fingers as they try to reach for the limb that my wolf mouth let go of. Alec is scrambling to his feet now, coming to retract his arm by my body. He looks bloody and unclear or is it my vision that is clouded by blood now?

He doesn't make it to it in time. Strong legs with cowboy boots that can only belong to one person stands on it. It splinters like wood.

"I think this belongs to you?" Lochlann's voice fills the air around us like a bad echo. Everything is happening to fast and I'm running on borrowed time.

I turn my head up as Jasper looks down at me, holding his missing limb in place as it reattaches itself. He smiles at me and the floor vibrates as the other two wolfs makes their presence known.

_Jacob, Seth! My family came for me. _

"Get her out of her!" Jasper's voice demands the figure approaching us. I feel two cold hands picking me up from the floor. I try to protest, I reach out to touch Jasper as I am being pulled away by Lochlann. His fingers hit against mine for a second and all I can see his lips. Outlining the words he screams at me.

"Stay alive for me Leah!" it's distorted and I could be wrong in what he just said.

With one last effort I look around him to see my Alpha's and baby bother – but nothing.

My vision is shot now. Deafness takes hold of my hearing, I can barely make out the liquid drops pooling inside my ears. I feel warm liquid running down my face, I'm not sure if its tears or blood now.

I let the pain take over me, I don't try to manipulate like I once would. I just let it feed on me. Knock me out or perhaps put me down for good. It feels good to not fight it for once.

I'm so tired of fighting.

* * *

{Leah}

The screams of a voice I had long forgotten about, forced out of my memory, wakes me and it scares me. The weight of her emotions pin me down and make me not want to move from this cheap bed and thin sheets. Tears flood from my eyes.

I can feel it, I know what happened. No one needs to tell me.

Sam is dead. Emily's scream says it all. I am back in La Push and inside her house. "But where is Jasper?"

A wave of nausea hits me and I can feel the bitter vile creeping up my throat. It burns like hell and there is a taste of metallic metal in there. A taste I long to forget but never will now. At least it's my own blood this time.

I move to sit up before choking on my own vomit. I think I can make it to the bathroom. I swing my legs out from the bed and push myself to ignore the pain in my body. I just need to make it to the bathroom.

My legs shake and I walk like a newborn or perhaps a drunk. The door is in my reach, I just need to grab onto the handle. Steady myself and then make it across the hallway. My fingers reach out for the door knob but fate is cruel to me today.

My legs make a fool of me and can no longer hold my weight upright. I'm alone, broken and an in pain. And the one person I thought I would see when I woke isn't here. Then again, why would he? This is Quileute territory and he is a vampire. Those are the facts.

The hit of the floor feels like nothing against my body compared to what Aro did to me. Face down on the floor, I turn my head to the side and let the liquid run from my mouth. Choking and fighting hard to breathe in-between the spills from my mouth and nose.

My eyes focus on the natural light sweeping over the floor under the crack of the door.

A familiar smell invades me senses, one I have longed for since I was cruelly taken from this place. He is near, treading close the house. Somewhere high, it's when the wind blows through the open window I can smell him. It carries his scent from above.

He is trying to calm me but there is a strange mix of emotions that keep filtering in the wave of calmness he is forcing over me to help me. He is struggling to hold his grasp on reality, and so angry at himself. He feels like a coward for not being here right now but he knows the ramification if he steps foot in house.

Especially now that Sam is dead. The pack will have no qualm tearing him to pieces and neither Seth nor I can protect him from the all. Nor ourselves for that matter.

Seth's heartbeat picks up and he senses my distress now. He is here pulling the door off the hinges and cradling me in his arms like a child. He rushes me to the bathroom and places me on the furry rug in front of the toilet. His hands rub soft circles on my back as I empty my stomach into the toilet.

Emily makes her way into the cramp bathroom. I can smell her and the sheer anger leaking from her pores. But that doesn't mask the salty tears that cover her face and hands. She turns on the water and it's soothing to hear it run. It helps block out the other noises.

Seth's hand is now replaced with a warm cloth and they exchange positions. I turn back to look at her. She looks like me from so long ago, so familiar, when she took Sam from me and I was broken. I never wanted this though, for her, regardless of everything.

She moves the cloth from my back and wipes my face. This simple act breaks the barrier between me and her, the one I placed up so long ago. I lean into her and cry like a baby. She holds me, tightly as a she can and lets her own tears resurface.

My eyes open for a moment and Seth is no longer there, instead I hear the weight of his body sliding down the wall outside the bathroom in the hallway. This is his time, to finally grieve.

So here we are, a brother and sister on the run with our natural enemy. And a cousin with a scared face who just lost the man who scared her, her imprint.

Our Sam, our Alpha.

This is my family now. It's all I have left.

* * *

{Leah}

Night had finally come and I wasted no time making my great escape. Seth will do his tomorrow. We have to be smart about it.

Driving down the road in Emily's car, I push it to its limit as it seems I hit every pot hole and broken off piece of asphalt in sight. I have to get out of here, get the hell off La Push grounds.

I'm almost there, to the main road, connecting to Forks. A piece of lighting flickering in the sky catches my attention. I watch is disappear and re appear as I keep driving. I know it's him and it excites me! He is watching over me, moving between the tree tops as I keep focus on the road ahead of me.

It feels like forever before I finally reach our safe haven for the night, the Cullen's house. I slam the car into park and before my fingers can grip the handle bar to open the car door, there is no door. A crash noise makes it event of where it landed.

Now it's just empty space between me and …. Jasper.

It feels like it took forever to get to this moment. My eyes lock on his and the beat of my heart echoes inside my body. I can feel the pulse of my jugular pounding in my neck and before I can react his pulls me from the car.

My body crashes against his solid cold one and my lips meet his. It's demanding and rough, his fingers move franticly until finally clamping against the back of my neck and bottom of my back. His lips leave mine and move to my jaw, my neck and finally touch a spot that made me his.

I shake in his hold and my fingers pull on his hair, making him leave my skin and look me in the eyes.

"You came for me." I whisper to him.

"I will always come for you." And it breaks my heart to hear him say that because I know it's true.

"Till the end of time." I say back and tears roll down my face. His thumb moves over them as he cups my chin with one hand. He lets his lips curl up into a smirk as I mimic his words from something he said to me from what feels like so long ago.

"Forever." I tell her. I am her moon and she is my wolf. I will always follow her, to hell and back.

I steady my lips next to hers, feeling her breath against my diamond skin. I press them against hers slowly, savoring the wetness from them and the feel of their softness. She chokes back a sob and I squeeze her tighter in my hold.

"Don't ever let me go." She cries against my lips as she pulls back from our kiss.

"Not my plan, darlin'". I whisper to her in such a sweet southern charm. Finally she smiles a little but all I can see is the want building up in her eyes. She needs me and I want her!

"Now Jasper."

I am no fool and waste no time, I obey my mate.

Before she can speak her next word, I have her in my room and chest pressed against my closed bedroom door. Pulling down her jeans as she side steps out of them and twisting the fabric of her panties in my fingers as I rip them from her body. Her breath hitches and I make quick work of my belt and undue my pants.

My lips press against the side of her neck and I lift her right leg.

"No." she growls at me , "I want to see you, all of you."

But I can't wait and bury myself inside her. The front of her body flat against the door and my body slamming into hers from behind. The warmth of her is amazing and her hands claw at the door, nails digging into the thick mahogany wood. It splinters and cracks start to travel upwards to the edge of the door.

My fingers press harder against the skin on her leg as I pick up my rhythm, demanding so much more from her and she holds nothing back. Her fingers curl into fist and pound against the door as I trust harder into her. She feels like fucking heaven.

"Jasper." She breathes out my name and it's the sweetest thing ever. I can feel everything stirring inside her, she is coming undone around my pulsating cock and it's amazing. She is frantic and tries to push off the door, vibrating, shaking against me. I hold her prisoner to the door, making her ride out this wave of relief as she cums.

I don't need to work my gift to make her feel this, only myself physically and her are needed.

Pushing myself into her roughly, it only takes a few seconds before my own body gives in. The heat of her only elevates the sensation of me spilling myself inside her before it starts to drip back down my thick member and her inner thighs.

Finally I pull away from her, twist her body around press her back against the door and taste those lips. Bruising them and nipping at her bottom lip. Her fingers pull on my hair, making me hiss out in annoyance. She smiles wickedly at me as I pull back from her lips. Our first time was a mere few minutes, it was rushed by lust and need to be filled so quickly. It doesn't matter , we have forever to make it last longer. And it will.

"Let me see those beautiful scars." She ask me. It's seductive and alluring but I will give her the world if she ask.

We fumble to the middle of my floor, sloppy kisses and fingers moving against my shirt, my pants and now her shirt till they are on the floor and we are both left standing with nothing on.

She steps back and traces my damaged canvas for a second with her eyes and I ashamed of it, because compared to her almost flawless body I am the monster in nightmares.

My fingers reach back out to her, and she allows me to pull her up against me again. Her finger tips move over the rough grooves that paint my upper body. Slowly, she traces the line on my arm were it was torn off. That will vanish in a few days times, but scars mixed with venom will last a life time.

I tilt her head back up by her chin and she looks me in the eyes. A soft smile plasters her face and I have no doubt she has the dead thing in my chest I call a heart in the palm of her hand. It belongs to her.

"Twenty." She tells me, and she is right.

"Six" I reply softly to her, my hand sliding from her chin and over to the side of her neck where Aro left his impression on her. "They will fade though", I assure her.

"Jasper... I." she is struggling, she is scared to say those words.

"I love you Leah."

"I know."

"There is nothing left here for us."

"Then let's run, start over somewhere else."

"And Jacob, Seth and Lochlann?"

"They come with us. Tomorrow morning."

"You planned this already?"

"Yes, me and Seth talked about it. Jacob will either show or not. It's his choice. But this is all the family I have left now."

"Ok."

I hold her tightly and just revel in the feel of having her in my arms again. "Jasper, I love you." she tells me and her heart is pounding. She is so scared, those words scare her.

"I know." I tell her. She doesn't have to say those words though, I know she has given me her heart. And like a greedy bastard, I will never give it back!

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed. Don't forget to check out my art blog for banners and graphics from this story featuring Leah and Jasper. It's linked on my profile. Also don't forget to check out Twilight Fun Drama Awards, also linked on my profile as well.

thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

{Leah's POV}

It's been three months since I was held captive in hell. I don't talk about it, but I scream about it at night. But when the snowy forest of Alaska is your own personal backyard, it doesn't matter. I can scream till my lungs bleed.

The first week I never woke up in the bed I share with Jasper, instead I would wake with a nauseating taste in my mouth and tender spots on my body aching. Jasper would have fresh wounds healing and clothes tattered and torn. One time his leg was still reattaching itself from the knee down.

He never once said a word though. Instead when I would wake and find myself shaking in human skin, he would gather me into his arms and not let go of me for hours on end.

Things got better though, after that.

I don't scream as much now in the night. Jasper can leave me to hunt and I can breathe without falling to pieces. It does hurt when he is gone for more than a few hours but having Lochlann near me during these times helps a little. My connection with him is something I can't explain. When he looks at me I feel like he is looking at someone else.

I am a memory perhaps of something he lost from his human life. Maybe that's why he helped me. Maybe I was never a pawn in his game because there was no game in his mind. He was just simply passing by and I was in the wrong place at the right time for once.

It's hard though if he is not here. Yesterday one hour had passed since Jasper left to hunt. Lochlann is still a red eye vampire and slowly converting to the ways of Jasper's lifestyle of drinking animal blood.

It's painful for him; animal blood never fulfills his blood thirst like human blood did. He is always unsatisfied and _hungry_. So he hunts more then he needs to keep his cravings at bay.

So I told him he could go yesterday, I was stronger and could handle being alone without him or Jasper.

It was a lie.

I knew I couldn't but the truth was I didn't think Lochlann could handle being in a room with so much "human" blood before he exploded without hunting again.

So I was left in the oversized cabin in the middle of nowhere with the rest of my family.

As mismatched as we are, I am glad they are here with me. Including Emily.

By the time Jasper had return, Jacob and Seth had me pinned down on the floor while Nessie held my hand and pushed precious moments of me and Jasper inside my head. It was like a short movie on repeat, there are so few and I think it made it worse.

Emily cradled my head in her lap and kept a cold cloth on my forehead.

"Leah." I remember his voice touching my ears but it didn't break the trance I was in. I was in hell. In my mind, I was in my prison and Aro was pinning me down while Jane mocked me from a distanced and argued with Aro over rather I should be killed or not while he defiled me.

I was simply a play thing to him in her mind and needed to be put down.

It wasn't until he touched me, crawling on top of me, his hands taking the place of Jacob's and keeping my arms against the floor that I saw him. Seth had backed up and let go of my legs. Emily took Nessie by the hand and walked into another room. Seth didn't leave though. Jacob went with Nessie and Emily.

"Leah. You are home."

"Jasper?" I questioned my sanity for the first time that day. I felt like I was insane and he was not real though I could see him and feel him.

"Darlin , come back to me." And just like that, things had clicked inside my head and I saw him. His sweet southern voice made such huge cracks in my wall of insanity. Reality set in and then I saw him; really saw him and everything around me.

Panic had hit me though.

"Seth?!" I remember yelling for him at the fear of what I had done in my moment of insanity while my mind was locked up in bad memory and my body was there in the real world.

"I'm here Leah, no one is hurt. You did amazing."

It wasn't until I looked down at myself that I somewhat believed him. I was clothed and not naked.

"I didn't phase?" I asked Seth.

Jasper had helped me from the floor and when I had looked at Seth he simply shook his head no and smiled that innocent smile of his. I ran to him and hugged him, enclosed in his arms I felt strangely less broken.

This is my family now.

"I didn't phase." I repeat out loud to myself still amazed at that fact from yesterday. Maybe I am getting better.

That was yesterday though, today is a new day.

* * *

{Lochlann's POV}

"Regardless of what you have done for Leah, she is my mate. Do not test me Lochlann." Jaspers voice pulls at me, retracting my eyes from his mate as if I was a guilty man lusting but I am not. I just came back from hunting but have refused to enter the house because the sight of Leah smiling in the kitchen with Emily reminds me of a lost memory that is slowly creeping its way back into my head. I didn't want to trash one of my few chances of remembering such a simple human memory of mine, so I stay outside and watch her through the kitchen window.

I turn to face my accuser and bite my tongue of harsh words but that doesn't stop me from turning my lips into a smirk of annoyance.

"You have been watching her more and more lately, her every move and when you think I am not looking your gaze traces her entire form. It stops today." His brute attitude strikes a fire in me.

"If I wanted your mate, I would have had her many times over in those four weeks I was her ward." I push those angry words out before I can think twice about crossing this Texan vamp. His fist crosses my face and I'm taken back a few steps by the force of it.

"You will not mock her you ignorant bastard!" his voice sends a chill down my spine, he looks as if he could cry tears out of angry at what I said.

He moves in again but I use my own special ability to stay ahead of him until he catches on and anticipates my own movements. He hits the same sweet spot but not without receiving a blow from me as well.

His foot plants firmly in my chest and throws me roughly a mile into the woods, trees splintering in half as my granite body flies through them. Before I can gather my barring, he is behind me. Arms wrapped around my neck, a solid knee into my back as he keeps me pinned to the ground on my knees.

"You will not speak idly of her as if you are not aware of what Aro did to her. Remember this." He whispers into my ear, turning my neck to its breaking point and I can feel my diamond skin splitting apart. The brush of the cold air seeping into the cracks make me realize just how formidable this vampire is.

But so am I.

"Jasper no!" a voice of anguish interrupts us and makes us hold still. Those long tan legs move into my view as the main object of this little scuffle stands before us in just cut off jean shorts and an oversized sweater falling off one of her shoulders.

"Leah.." he grits out her name, angry that she is coming after him in my favor.

"You did not hear what he said. And this is simply his reminder to never say it again!" he grunts out, letting go of me and shoving my body into the ground.

I get up and brush the snow off my body, cocking my head to the side to look back at Jasper.

"You will not be so lucky, next time. I will not think twice to have you dismembered of all your limbs and hide them for fun." I smile at the last part at him, like the true wicked monster I am.

"Lochlann, leave." Leah speaks up, voice strong and stern and directed at me only. There is anger and hurt in her eyes.

"Only because you ask, my _she wolf_." I add the last part in an enduring tone just to piss off the Texan vamp behind me as I walk past Leah. It doesn't cancel out the fact though; there is a connection between me and her I cannot explain. I would risk my life for her.

"Do not test it Lochlann." She hisses at me in a disapproving tone for calling her that, but I ignore it and keep walking.

I'm more than half a mile away from them but can still hear them. Leah is trying to whisper but it does nothing in her favor against my hearing abilities. Another one of my special gifts, I would have what one would refer to as a super charged senses in the vamp world. I think it's because I can manipulate time and space that in enhances my sense to be able to control my gift when I use it.

… "_Jasper he doesn't know… no one does." … _

"_Leah! I do not care, next time I will remove his head and burn that filthy tongue." …. _

"_Jasper… please… he saved me. He doesn't know… " _

"_Never again will I let you go Leah... "_

"_I know.." _

And then it stopped, the air became silent of words. The only sound I could hear was her heartbeat and the slightest movement of bodies being pulled together.

This moment is private and I will not invade something that was not meant for my ears. But it doesn't stop the unnerving emotion rising in my body from the words I just heard. It's like a stomach full of vile making its way through my chest and out my mouth.

I can taste the venom and dull animal blood pooling in my mouth at the heated anger I feel at the notion building in my head.

Had Aro done something to her?

Making my way into the house I can smell the fresh bread being baked in the oven and a strong nauseating smell of lemon hits my nose. Humans would find it inviting but I no longer have that luxury. To me, it's like the room took a bath in lemon juice and then started to boil.

I move to open the windows to let the fresh air in and soften the attack on my heightened smelling abilities.

The woman with scars on her face comes out from the kitchen and looks at me. White powder still lingering in some of those forever embedded cracks on her face from her baking. Her nose a little red and face a little pale from the lack of sun and warmth she is use too.

She is less clothed than normal, just jeans, fur boots, and a fitted long sleeve shirt with five small buttons at the top in the middle. All undone and I can see from where I stand in the entry room the beads of sweat rolling down her skin, between her breasts.

She is not scared of me and holds my eyes with her own and I'm taken back at the littlest strength this tiny human has in them. She looks as if she wants to face off with me.

She places those small fingers on her slender hips and it's a look that every woman has embedded in them, the look of, _"You're a fucking idiot and don't do it again! Or I will take something from you that you value."_

I simply nod a quick nod at her and she softens those hard features on her face and relaxes her hands by her sides now.

"Lemon bread, its Leah's favorite. I suggest you make yourself useful and bring her some when it's done." She snaps at me as if she has some authority over me.

"You do not order me around. I am here for one reason, to keep watch over Leah until I know it's completely safe." I reply back disgruntle.

"Then you will bring her the damn bread." She fires back at me and I chuckle at the spit fire soul she carries inside that body. I have never said more than two words to her before during this entire time. I have always moved out of her way when walks by me, and she always would looks me in the eyes with an emotion I can't put my finger on.

She has never been unpleasant to me or pleasant though. Just simply coexisting together in the same house for the same purpose – to help Leah. Though I once heard her say she had nothing left in Forks to stay back for, that Leah and Seth are all she has now.

Sam was her imprint, from what I gather. The black wolf that died for Leah, violently but valiantly. His body was so mangled he was unable to phase back into his human skin. So Jasper burned his body and collected the ashes to bring back to her at Leah's request so he could be buried with his ancestors.

"Fine, tiny human." I try to sound intimidating but unsuccessfully. Her cheeks flush red and it's not because she is amused, but annoyed.

"Go set the damn table!" she huffs at me with her finger pointed back into the kitchen. "We are all eating together as a family tonight."

"No." I reply back dryly.

"Now." She takes a few steps closer to me.

"You need to learn your place." I taunt her, moving up against her before she can blink her eyes. It doesn't' faze her.

"It's next to Leah and yours is next to Seth. So get in there." She pushes her boundaries and jabs her finger into my chest. It feels like a soft tickle then a sharp point she wants it to be.

"Emily, you sure Leah will be okay with this surprise birthday dinner?" a kind voice interrupts us and I remove myself from her before I am accused of another thing in this house.

"Yes, now have Lochlann help you set up everything before she gets back in with Jasper. I need to shower and get all those flour off me. "she replies back, her eyes remaining focused on mine. She smirks as she declares herself the winner in this argument.

I watch her walk away with her head held high and smile at what just accrued.

I think I may start to like it here now after all.

* * *

The surprise birthday dinner for Leah was a disaster.

All that's left of the kitchen is the walls holding it in place and that is not counting the broken window or the hole in the wall from a body flying through it.

Everything else was used as a weapon or in the line of fire from flying objects, body's or body parts – good thing Vamps are well adapted to reattaching limbs.

We had two uninvited guest show up, Edward and Bella came in with Nessie and Jacob. Apparently no one told the she-wolf that they are living on the other side of the forest and that it was part of the compromise in order to keep Nessie near Jacob while he stayed out here to help Leah. Plus they were not sure the Volturi was completely out of the picture and wanted to keep Nessie hidden.

As far as Leah knew, Jacob took Nessie with them against Bella and Edwards wishes.

I'm not sure if I believe she really bought that, she is not that stupid or maybe part of her is still not all here, in the present and reality of things.

So the deal was made, Nessie stayed with Jacob during the day and at night he snuck off and returned her home to her parents. Very rarely did she actually stay the night at our house in her room here. But no one was allowed to tell Leah, I guess Edward and Bella didn't get the memo on that part.

Leah was a beast out for blood when she clamped her eyes on Bella. It took Bella only a second to see the wolf aiming for her head to raise her shield around herself.

Leah was taken down and held back and not by Jasper – but by Edward. All hell broke loose after that. It took that small child Nessie to make them stop but with supernatural's it only takes a minute or less to destroy an entire room. Especially with three wolfs and four vamps.

* * *

{Leah's POV}

"I'm fine Lochlann. I don't need a babysitter right now. Not after that disaster shit that just happened an hour ago. Jasper will be back shortly." I snap at the man walking up to the front of the house. I'm not sure where he has been, he hasn't been hunting because I don't smell blood any animal on him.

"I know your fine; I also know he is already on his way back." He replies to me, tapping a finger to his ear. Jasper left with Edward, to speak with him privately about some things as he escorted Edward back to his house and out of my face. Bella and Nessie left long ago with Jacob.

"Stupid supper hearing freak." I try to brush him off dryly, getting up from the front porch steps and heading into the woods.

As I walk past him, he lifts his hand and touches my shoulder. His cold fingers clamp down gently and squeeze my joint softly. I don't dare look at him and face the snowy forest in front of me instead.

"You're all I have now but if you want me gone, I will leave."

I lift my free arm and clamp my hand on top of his. The coldness of it invades my fingers and melts into a mixture I can't explain. It's not the same though, not like when I touch Jasper. It's not fireworks.

"You are my warden, how can you keep a watchful eye on me if you're gone?"

"I failed you... " he whispers softly into the air and it makes me tremble and I latch on tighter to his hand, keeping my eyes focused on the trees ahead of me. He must have heard my conversation with Jasper.

"You saved me." I try to sound strong as I keep pushing those horrid images out of my head of Aro sliding his body against mine. I let go of his hand and run towards the man in the forest who has my heart in his hand.

"_Happy Birthday Leah." _He exhales as he stands alone. … _"I need you to save me now."_

The wind carries that last part he said all around me and it touches me. I almost want to run back to him, hold his hand and comfort him. He is my friend, perhaps my best friend. We share a bond that we can never explain. Our paths in life crossed at destination that was meant to destroy me and perhaps him as well.

So how do you define that type of relationship? You can't.

I finally see the man in the forest, running towards me and I smile as I slow down and wait for him to crash into me. And he does, hands against my hips and lips against neck.

I can never tire of how alive I feel against his touch.

"Jasper." I breathe out his name in pure ecstasy.

* * *

For all my Leah/Vamp loving writers, check out No Boundaries challenge. Link is on my profile. It's a o/s entry contest featuring Leah paired with any vamp from Twilight.


	8. Chapter 8

{Lochlanns POV}

Leah isn't the only screamer at night. She is just louder and better at it than anyone should be. Emily screams too, just softer and with her face buried into the softness of a pillow to muffle it.

Leah's cries of pain echo off the body of her lover, her mate, a vampire with diamond kissed skin. With Leah there are many names screamed out loud, too many nightmares to relieve.

Emily only has one bullet for her heart, one word that is killing her softly – Sam.

Leah is insane and Emily is missing half her heart.

Yet I am here, for one reason. Leah. No scratch that. Two. Leah and Emily.

Watching the way Emily moves in the kitchen, mothers Nessie's and plays the sister for Leah is how more old memories from my past come forth. I never forgot them, I'd like to think. They have just been over shadowed for far too long.

I've had two since I have been surrounded by the two women. It's only a few seconds each but I cling to them and put them on repeat to make sure I never lose them again.

Never misplace them for as long as I walk the earth.

I think I was married to a native woman before I started my second life, my cold one. I see a woman with tan skin and black hair, I think it was long? It's does matter though.

What I do remember is a woman standing with hair flowing over her face, and a cold one standing next to her. Blood bathing the woman's neck and chest, running over hide skin material. One long white bloody feather clutched in her hand.

And she is screaming, it sounds like my name. The way a lover would scream it for help or to run away? But I don't run to her, nor away. I think it was shackles or maybe rope that was binding me to something – making me watch.

The other memory is of hands, slender tan fingers wrapped around a wooded spoon stirring something in a black pot with my hand covering them as the liquid boiled. I think it was a wood burning stove… I'm not sure…. It's foggy but I think I was happy and laughing.

The last memory was sparked by watching Emily and Leah in the kitchen making something before Jasper pulled me away. He didn't interrupt it though, it was already ending, the memory before he spoke to me. I was just struggling to hold onto the image to force more words, images, moments out of it.

I watch from outside, leaning up against a tree as Emily lays still in her bed and fingers ripping into the worn out pillow. Her face is buried into it and her hair is tied back into a braid. I can see those scars, so clearly from here outside her window.

I wonder if she dreaming of how Sam died? Or just of him in general.

When morning comes, she will act as if nothing happened and tell everyone she sleep just fine. Seth asked her once, if she was sleeping okay. I think he heard her cry once.

She produced a fake smile and said very slowly, "I'm fine. Will you get me some wood for the fire place?"

After that morning, she began to bury her face into the pillow to soften the sounds of her sobs, her screams – her pain.

Tonight is different though, she just screamed a different name. One with anger and not sorrow – Leah.

I do not understand their relationship; it's far too human for me. She is the one Sam imprinted on. Leah once told me while we were in Italy that the person Sam imprinted on should have loved her enough to fight against it. To not cross a line that is so clearly defined between two sisters but they didn't and she was never the same again.

It's hard for me to imagine, that, that person was Emily with how well she has been trying to take care of Leah now. Maybe out of remorse for what she did to her in the past?

Yet Sam died for Leah and not for Emily. So logically, Emily owes her nothing if you are thinking "tit for tat" terms. Humans are too complex and silly with all these emotions, even ones with supernatural powers.

Then again, wasn't I human too at one point?

"Lochlann, what are you doing?" a voice calls out to me. I turn to look back at the man with no clothes on, clearly just finished phasing.

"Put some clothes on, wolf boy." I hiss at him. He grins like a fool and flips me off before I turn my view away from him.

"There, better now?" he ask me and all I can do is roll my eyes at him in response.

"So, moving on from watching Leah to Emily now?" Jacob ask me, taking a seat next to me in his cut off shorts.

"Done babysitting your future wife?" I poke at him, avoiding the question. I'm better at dealing with anger. He is either un-phased by the insult or just hiding it well.

"Aren't you cold?" I spit out when I notice cut off shorts is all he is wearing, still avoiding the first question he asked.

"It's a wolf thing, leech boy. So, Emily?" he probes me again at the original question, yet he doesn't seem angry about it. Why should he? He imprinted on a vampire, a half one, but one none the less.

"I think I was married to native woman." I blurt out and return my gaze to Emily who has calmed down and is sleeping for the moment in peace.

"Do you know how Emily got those scars?" he ask me, and I can feel the sadness in the question.

"No." And I'm not sure I want to hear how either.

"After Sam imprinted on Emily, Emily ordered him to stay away from her to not hurt Leah. Sam went away for a few days and went insane – in shape shifter terms. So when he came back, he begged Emily to command him to kill himself. Emily couldn't and instead provoked his wolf by turning him down again. Sam was out of control and phased next to her. She was standing too close." He finishes and we face each other.

I was right. I didn't want to hear it.

I can see the pain reflecting in his eyes. He loves his sister and his tribe. Their pain is his pain, he is a true Chief.

"Leah didn't know this for the longest time. Not until she phased and saw into Sam's mind. How his heart loved her still beneath the imprint, but was tortured and he wanted to die that day but not because he couldn't fight for her. But because he couldn't please his wolf and make Emily want him. He was so ready to die for Emily then and not fight for her and their love. "

"You are wrong Jacob. I saw Sam die for Leah. His wolf black died for Leah. Maybe he just didn't listen to his wolf hard enough back then."

"He never did stop loving her I guess. It was a messy love triangle." He shrugs his shoulder but his tone is still mellow.

"So what is this point of you telling me all of this?"

"Simple Lochlann – Emily doesn't need another Sam. She needs someone that will die for her only, not Leah." His words don't sting me, but they do make an impression on me.

"Hm."

"Be her friend, I don't care. But don't cross a line unless you are willing to put Leah in second place", and with that, he is up and walking around the corner of the house to go inside. I don't care to respond nor want to really. So I will just continue to watch Emily for a few more hours.

I feel the sting of a broken black cast iron frying pan against my face and turn my view back to Jacob looking smug as he stands by the corner of the house where it bends. He must have picked it from the pile of rubble left over from the destroyed kitchen two days ago.

"Don't insult my imprint again, leech."

I smirk at him, feeling myself fix my perfect skin from the damage he just placed on it. I may have to spar with him one day.

* * *

{Jaspers POV)

She is slowing crawling back to me.

My mouthy she wolf that set fire to my soul, that made me feel alive for the first time in so long.

Tonight she nearly tore my flesh off when I told her we have to work with Edward and Alice, sooner than any of us may like. That things are being stirred up in the "order of vampires", things that only Alice can see and things that only Edward can confirm if around the right vamp.

She punched me in the face and broke my nose. I pinned her against the wall and kissed her with everything I could feel inside this dead body.

She stilled in my arms and when l let go she broke my jaw.

I smirked at her, pushing my jaw back in place. That only fumed her even more.

"_Come and get it she wolf."_ And she did. Her form of punishment was angry, violent and in the best way – sex.

If I was human, I would be dead.

We clawed at each other; passion was in a rare form between us and somehow made the whole situation more desirable. By the time we had finished there was no space in this room our bodies had touched, that didn't have our voices echoing off it in cries of pleasure.

Not a single second did she not pant for more. Not a single second did I not want to let go of her. It was messy and amazing.

Here she is, stepping out of the shower and moving to our closet to put on a shirt to cover up.

"Don't", my voice reaches to her and she looks at me with a shirt off the hanger and already in hand.

"I want to see every inch of you. I want to feel every inch of you against me tonight."

"Jasper, unlike you I need sleep."

"You're beautiful." I tell her and she smiles at me softly in a timid manner. Her free hand moves to the side of her neck automatically, like a trigger anytime I tell her she is beautiful. I know she is feeling for a mix of scars left behind by myself and …. Aro…

Trying to cover them up, she hates them and is ashamed of them. She thinks they make her weak. She is not though, Aro did not weaken her, she survived. She is a fighter.

I move next to her and gently pull her hand away and kiss that patch of uneven skin.

I thought they would heal and disappear, they didn't. Not even the ones caused by Sam on her chest ever went away. They all should have, by her DNA standards but didn't.

I pull the shirt from her other hand and drop it to the floor. I bring it up and make her softly trace over those jagged scars across her chest, my hand guiding hers.

"These are what make you beautiful. One day you will see you, like I see you. You are perfection."

She looks at me and her cheeks redden. Her breathe hitches as she struggles to say something. Her hand twist under my soft hold, latching onto mine in a death grip.

"Will you call me that if the next time insanity sets in and I never return to you?"

"I will wait a life time for you to return to me."

"I will never be the same Jasper. Pieces of me are missing."

"Then let me fill in those empty spaces with new memories." I whisper to her softly, letting my lips linger less than an inch from hers. I love the way her breath feels against my skin. Its' warmth is calming and soothing. I wish I could mimic it with a heartbeat.

"Ok." She gives into me and her eyes soften as she accepts this offer. I lean into her lips, kissing her gently. It's like nothing I can ever explain, how we melt into one when our skin touches. I lift my lips from hers and pull my hand from her hold, holding the tip of her chin and keep her face next to mine.

"Till the end of time." I say those words so clearly, and next o her lushes lips. I can feel them as mine move to let those words out. I want her to hear me, feel me as I say it.

"That is our love." She says back and it's the first time she has said or even come close to letting go and saying "love" in my direction.

Tonight is a new memory.

* * *

I know this chapter is shorter then mine normal ones - however I felt this was a perfect stopping point. I don't like, nor will write, a long winded chapter just to write a long one. So hopefully though short, you enjoyed it.

**Don't forget to review as well! **

**Oh, check out profile for Leah/Vamp contest. Seriously - its a good one with gifts and everything! So come on Leah/Vamp lovers, lest support each other. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Have you ever slow-danced?" his voice pulls me from my unstable mind that wonders against my will.

"_What?" _I pay no attention to his question and just roll my large brown eyes at him with a soft huff before placing my head back down into the snow, going back to my search of solace inside my head with eyes closed tight.

I hear the soft movement of his body and open my eyes to find him now standing in front of me.

He holds out his hand with a beautiful smile on his face.

I don't want to get up though. I don't want to phase. I am comfortable, funny as it is, in my wolf skin right now. Laying here in the snow, feeling it cool my core sweetly. It reminds me of how he touches me but its better because it's surrounding me, every inch of me, all at the same time.

He smiles at me, if you can call it that now. One corner of his mouth turns up higher, more of a playful smirk. I snort in response. He keeps his hand out though, and does a little formal bow, not giving up obviously. It does make me laugh a little. I make a playful nip near his hand as I stand up.

"Ma'mam.." he says to me, that southern accent does wonders to me. I like it, a lot.

I take a step back, and phase out of my wolf skin.

I look around, looking for my clothes on the ground somewhere. I know he brought a bag with some in it.

He doesn't give me the opportunity though to find the bag, his hand latches onto mine and pulls me next to him. One hand softly touches my hip, the other grasping my hand and holding it out to the side. He begins to move, I try to mimic his steps but instead find my own feet bumping into his cowboy boots. There is no rhythm or music for me to follow.

**Just him. **

He smiles at me and gives a chuckle as he tries to spin me and I find myself in the wrong direction of the spin and twisting my arm in an awkward position till I let go of his hand. It doesn't stop him though. He reaches back for me, hands back in place.

"Just stop it Jasper. I'm not your southern bell. Slow dancing was exactly something I got to learn or experience."

"Just let me lead you, Leah." His voice is soft and he begins to move again. Four steps in and I'm already moving my feet over his again.

I try to pull back but he isn't letting me go.

"I'm cold. Let me put my clothes on and just go back home." I lie to him. I'm embarrassed in the fact, that I cannot perform one of the simplest dances, and just be feminine. Has this life of mine, stripped me of everything I once was?

"You're never cold. Close your eyes and listen to the beat of your heart." He tells me, calling me out on my blatant lie. He will never give up on me; it's why I can never let him go.

It's why I love him. He believes in me.

…

The rhythm of her heart calls out to me; I do not crave it like a hungry beast though fighting against the urge to sink his teeth into and drain her dry of every exquisite drop of blood. I cling to it like a life line, without that beat I have no idea how to feel my soul, how to feel human.

How to be a man, **for her**.

I step back from her and begin to turn her at arms length, she lets me lead her. This time she turns into my hold and finds her body back against mine in perfect timing. I watch those beautiful eyes open and she smiles like a child at me as we fall back into our continuous slow dance steps.

"Now you can say you have slow danced." I tell her, keeping our movement going. She leans in and I let her touch her lips against mine. I savor it, every second with her is precious. Every kiss, touch, word, fight and scream is precious because they all belong to her.

She controls the chaos inside me because she loves me and every dirty deed of my past. She simply accepts that I was a killer, vampire and human alike. I still have moments when the urge inside me ways heavy on my conscious, and I know if I ever slip she will still love me.

Because I would still love her, even after she ends my life for slipping. Even in that last second, before I knew it was time to say goodbye I would scream out to her that I love her.

"Sam never did this with me. He hated dancing"

"He was a fool."

"He would dance with Emily all the time in the kitchen … after… you know." She begins to tell me, her heart doesn't skip a beat, and I feel no pain but a small of amount of confusion and pieces of jealous. It's quickly replaced by regret and sorrow for feeling that. She hates that it took Sam being killed for her to forgive Emily.

I stop our dancing, letting go of her hand and holding her chin. I love her chin, the way my fingers can grasp the tip of it just amazes me for some reason.

"I was at their wedding. No one would ask me to dance. I know most of them hated me, but I was there. I was dying inside and just needed to know I was still a girl. That they could look at me, past my bitch mouth, and see me. A female." Her words hit me and I now understand her earlier comment about not being a southern-bell.

"You are anything but a woman. You are just a strong one. You're ancestors would be proud of you."

She smiles and pushes her emotions behind her, "Proud of me dancing with a vampire?", she tries to joke through the insult those idiot pack boys did to her so long ago.

"I'm sure it's all hell fire and brim stone in their internal resting place as they watch over this." I chuckle back at her.

"Oh this disgrace! And to add insult to the fire, you're a white man cowboy!" she laughs, a true laugh this time. Her face lights up and I want it to stay like this forever.

"Well this white man wants to play cowboy and Indians." I say mincingly to her, grabbing hold of her tightly and just falling backwards with our bodies crashing into the snowy ground.

Our hands and lips don't waste time.

The feel of her finger tips digging into my skin, trying to make scars. Her nails looking for blood as she claws my back the moment I sit us upward. Firmly in my lap I sneak my own hand between our bodies, freeing myself from my pants.

She feels it, the moment I pull it out. The touch of it pressing hard against her stomach excites her. She smells delicious. I think I want to taste just how good.

I push her to the ground and she smirks like a devil. I want this to be about her and only her. I remove boots and clothes.

I crawl up her body and reach her face, her hands latch onto the side of my face as I stare into her eyes.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless she wolf…. with my tongue…. my hands and then if your still moving, my cock", her nerves are on fire and I'm not even playing with her emotions yet. She is wet and I can feel her hips involuntarily flux upwards. "You will call me a God by the time I'm done with you." There it is, her chest rising and falling with excitement.

"Are you ready Leah? Because I'm not going to stop. I will make last night look like a walk in the park." I ask like a devil. A fire inside her rises and a new set of nerves made for pleasure are peeking. Her hands drop from my face and she digs them into the snowy ground.

I dip in to my gift, building a wave of sexual pressure on the verge of bursting.

"You. Belong. To. Me." I let it all go, that wave, and she is already panting a like a wanton as she comes apart from just my words.

"That's one, now three more to go Leah." I whisper to her, her eye lids barely open as I slide down her body pushing her legs apart and press my lips against her soaking wet ones. Her natural flavor is intoxicating.

She feels like velvet against my lips, her center slit is like fire against my tongue. It's amazing. I love it. Her wetness is putting my senses in overdrive, I want to lick every drop off her. The tip of my nose hits the top of her lips, where a buddle of nerves lay waiting for me to attack.

I keep moving my face in a upward motion, over and over, letting the friction work in my favor as my tongue glides inside her small opening.

She is breaking under this feeling, I can feel her leg muscles start to clench up and just as I decide to suck on that rose bud, her hands attack my hair as she keeps my face buried between her legs and bucks her hips up against my face. I manipulate the feeling of pleasure she is relishing in, twisting it into a high she has never imaged and now ….

"Jasper!" … she screams my name.

Pulling back from her center, I can feel the sticky moisture against my face. I move my hand over it, whipping it off.

"That's two Leah. Think you can handle two more? " I ask to torture her, eye lids barely open and panting like a mad woman. "Leah, look at me." I demand her in a soft tone.

"Just breathe." I whisper to her, and tweak her into a state of calming bliss for a few moments before releasing her and letting her work her own emotions. Her breathing slows down and she looks at me with lover eyes.

There is no doubt this woman beneath me loves me like no tomorrow.

"You're beautiful." I tell her, rolling us onto our sides as we face each other. My hand cupping her hot center core, her leg lifting as she lays it over mine. One finger, two fingers, pushing inside her and she rocks toward my hand.

"Tell me you want this Leah. Let me make you scream again." I beg her, my voice touching her ear, dripping with want and lust. I lap at the tip of her ear with my tongue and it makes her shiver. Her skin is fire against mine but it only electrifies me.

….

"Say it Leah… ",his voice is husky and already I pick up my tempo, trying to take his fingers deeper inside me. I want to feel him inside me, fill me up till my body can't take it anymore. _How am I even thinking clearly?_

I'm not, I'm just feeling and all I want is him!

"Jasper… please…" I beg him before I even know that I am. I don't care, I want it. I want all of it.

He lets a third finger slip inside me and its pushing me over the edge. Those cold enticing digits, stretching me, pumping into me …

"Fuck…. " I whimper out… so close, I'm almost there.

"So tight … so warm… " his words tease me like a hot rod iron poker, but his touch is anything but cold. "So hungry for me aren't you? Don't worry my cock is still hungry for you." And it's like every nerve inside me is pinched all at once and I explode.

"Yes … yes …. Fuck …. … .. " I can barely register my words, I think it's just gibberish now. I need to breathe but I feel like I am being suffocated in the most sexual way possible. I feel like he is touching me everywhere, flicking, licking, teasing every fucking pleasure spot inside me, on me, around me.

Fuck him and his _gift_. It's time to make him beg. It's time to make him scream.

But first I need to move and open my eyes…

I can feel his hand on my face, I can smell my own essence. I turn my mouth into the palm of his hand and lick it, tasting it. I want to know what he knows, how I taste. He brings forth an animal in me I didn't know was alive.

"That's three Leah. Last round darlin, now get on your hands and knees."

He pulls back from me and my eyes snap open at this new game he is trying to play with me. Thinking he can just dominate me because he knows how to make me cum! I can do that myself. I will dominate him.

"Fuck you. Come and get it, if you can." I fire back at him, looking for the strength inside myself to get up and rush him.

"Don't tempt me Leah, because you will not like it."

"Oh but I think I will." I pull myself to my knees.

"I don't think you can handle the general, little girl." His words strike something deep inside me that excites me to no end. Raw lust. Maybe I do want him to dominate me. Maybe the animal in me wants the beast inside him.

"Come and get it… leech boy." I hiss at him, tempting him for good measure as I turn around on my knees and give him my back side. His eyes light up in a fire and he lets a primal growl fall off that talented tongue.

"Since when do you gro…."

…

I don't even let her finish that question. I have her here, in front of me, on her hands and knees with ass in the air and her beautiful pink lips swollen around my cock.

I'm not stopping either to let her adjust; she doesn't need to register this moment. My thrusts are wild, hungry and demanding. Her inner walls squeeze me like a vice grip.

"So this is the trick to shut you up. A thick cock, ramming into you." I ask her, my hands dangerously gripping her sides as I try to pull her back harder and harder with each of my trust. I want to make her whole body come alive. I want to fill her up like she has never been filled up before.

"Tell me Leah…." I grunt at her, one of my hands slapping against her ass and she lets out a sound I have never heard before. But the only thing I feel from her is desire and pleasure.

"Does this excite you … darlin… " I tease her now, smacking her ass again. Her arms give out and all this does is give me a deeper angle. It's exquisite.

"Let's try something new…" I tell her, letting my free hand gravitate to a place not explored yet. One finger sliding down her ass, teasing her outer puckered hole. "I want to know every part of you, every hole, my sweet little she wolf." I take hold of her ecstasy, multiplying it into a new level but with an evil grin, I pull her back from feeling that insatiable release.

"Not yet, darlin. You are only going to cum when I let you. You're body belongs to me now." She bucks backwards at my words, taking my cock inside her with a hard trust, trying to get herself off. My finger slides inside her new tight hole, but I control her feelings and she is feeling no pain.

"I said no." my voice washes over her in a feral tone, her hands claw the ground and her pants become like a cry for something only I can give her now.

Pulling my cock out of her wanting pussy, I let my finger push deeper inside her new pleasure zone. I know every buddle of nerves, every spot on a woman's body that can make them scream my name and see stars. Manipulating the feeling is just an added bonus.

I delicately insert another finger inside her tight asshole and she grunts out against it but it doesn't stop her from trying to reach for my cock between her legs and insert it back into her other tight hole. The touch of those hot fingers against my cold rigid dick is amazing.

"You need to learn to obey." I snap at her, pulling my fingers almost out all the way and pushing them back in. She yelps out and drops her hand back to the ground.

I let my fingers attack her, softly and steady as she opens up for me. Moans escape her mouth as she finds pleasure in this new sexual adventure. "So beautiful, my she wolf." I tell her softly and almost purr for her.

"Jasper.. please… I need something… just … "

"Just what?" I want to hear her say it.

"Just fuck me." She almost screams out in frustration. And like that, I cave in and give her what she wants.

I plunge my cock inside her wanting pussy with a hard trust, ramming inside her as her body shakes against mine from the movement. Fingers pumping faster and faster inside her tighter hole. She feels amazing and nothing will ever feel as good as her.

"Ah… yes…. keep going … " she pleads me.

"So tight, both of your holes Leah. Do you like this, me filling both of them up?" _I'm losing myself, my mind in my own words or is it her body? _

"Yes … fuck… God… so good... so close" She barely breathes out those words. I finally give her what she wants, her sweet mind blowing release. I let everything I have been holding her back from feeling a moment ago finally come full circle.

"No Leah, I'm not God. I only feel like one." I grit those last words out, pulling my fingers from her asshole and taking her hips in both my hands as I buck inside her hard, fast and uncontrollably.

A growl escapes my mouth as I finally accept the pulsating sensation inside my lions and give into my own release.

I fall to the ground and my body trembles from the most amazing experience I have every felt. I reach for her though; a vampire is never truly tired. I gather her in my arms, her shaking body and racing heart.

I look her in the face and her mouth is open as she learns how to breathe again.

"I love you Leah." I whisper to her, my voice normal and calm. She maybe a supernatural creature as well, but I know she needs more time to gather herself after what she just went through.

So I just hold her for a few moments.

"Jasper, please don't ever leave me." She finally speaks to me. Her eyes water and I know tonight was a new experience for us. Not just physically but mentally as well.

"Tell me you love me too. Say those words. I need to hear them Leah." I beg her. She hasn't once said it since I got her back. Those words scare her more now than ever.

"I love you." She spits out finally. Eyes wide at the emotional state those words put her in, she is finally letting go. She is ready to accept this love and all the risk that come with it… again.

I crush her lips finally and I can feel wet tears touch my face. So I kiss her with every dead fiber inside my bones.

* * *

Well ... it's been a hot minute... since I wrote something so ... smutty?

Hope you enjoyed it ;-) Don't forget to check out No Boundaries contest, link is on my profile page. It's a Leah/Vamp contest with actual prize giveaways.


	10. Chapter 10

_Naked and covered in snow, I lay in complete contempt with my greatest enemy. My natural enemy. A creature I was created to destroy. A cold one. _

_His fake breath kisses my neck. Cold hands locked in front of my empty belly as he holds me against him. _

_He begins to hum the beat of a drum against my ear. … tap tap tap …. tap tap…. It makes me smile. I know it's something from his past, his human life when he was just a general in a war created by greedy men. Moments like this make me hate myself less for mating with this creature… _

_No this man. He was human after all, at one point. _

_It doesn't matter, my wolf is content and I, Leah Clearwater am truly happy. _

_So why do I feel like this moment is a dream that is about to turn into a raging nightmare where I wake up screaming into the night? _

_That's right… because I am Leah Clearwater. Fate hates me and the Gods despise me. _

"Leah!" … the roaring scream comes from the mouth of my lover.

My hand wrapped around his neck, fingers sinking into his neck. My fist planted inside his stomach, right below his thieving heart that steals the blood of others to keep him alive.

Hot hands latch onto me and pull me from my torn lover's body. Graphite skin trying to graph itself back together, a thick vile smelling liquid oozing from his wounds and dripping from his mouth.

"Jasper…" I whisper, my eyes shocked at what I have done. I pull my hands up in front of me. No … this isn't right? I have human hands…. So why am I looking at them through wolf eyes?

"Leah, relax… he will heal. We need you to phase though. You are …. we don't know … in limbo.." Jacob's voice echoes around my head. I can hear him, but it's not the same.

"Oh my God… what did they do to you… " my baby brothers voice enters my head. His wolf body pacing in front of Jasper as Lochlann and Emily try to help him, covering his naked body up.

I shouldn't be able to hear him… not in human form. "Seth?" I question my sanity. Maybe this is the nightmare part and I just have to wake up. _"Wake up … wake up… wake up…" _I plead with myself.

"Leah ? …. This isn't possible… " his eyes lock on mine and I can feel it – the alluring reality that this is real. The warmth of Jacob's skin against mine, the racing thoughts from Seth, the bewildered look from Emily and Lochlann, this is in fact very real.

"Let me go…" I try to voice out softly, trying to pull away from Jacob's hold.

"No Leah."

"I said, let me go.." this time my voice peeks in volumes it shouldn't. It's like a feral growl coming from my chest and I can feel a new aura spiral around me and Jacob's grip starts to loosen on me. _"She can't be… she isn't… " _Seth's voice hits me and I can feel the panic inside him growing.

"No! Now phase out before I put you out!" Jacob tries to alpha order me but I'm not whimpering or bowing down. Something primal inside my kicks in and like a raging beast I turn loose in his hold and hold nothing back as I swing back my fist into his face.

His body flies back and when he hits the ground he is all wolf – a very angry red wolf. The growl escaping his mouth is vicious but I sense conflict coming from him, the human inside the wolf. He is holding back from charging me, he doesn't want too but all he had to do was let me go?

Why are they looking at me? What the hell is wrong with me?

I feel something against my temple, it's cold and painless. Seth's thoughts fade away and so does everyone's voices. Everything is going black in my tunnel vision.

"_Who the hell hit me?"_

It takes a moment for my mind to register the blow my body felt just a second ago. Sweet soaring pain travels trough me and I have felt it before … I know what is going to happen next.

I dive into the blackness and just shut down.

* * *

"Jazz, please… … "

"Do not call me that!"

"Fine … Jasper…." Her voice goes timid and she knows she has stirred the beast within me. .. "Just listen to me, we were once a coven and a family. Let me help you, one last time. I owe you that." She pleads her bargain again with me. Edward silent and stagnant behind her.

Jacob has a foolish grin on his face as he sits on the sofa with Seth standing behind him, he is enjoying this brewing hatred between me and my ex-coven.

"You have five minutes Alice." I tell her quickly, irritation boiling inside me to a point of violence.

"Thank you … " she sighs out, as if she is escaping some battle with her life. She knows nothing of gambling your life for the one you love – she has never had to sacrifice to gain something nor keep something. Look at how easy she tossed me to the side the moment things got hard or in her case, uncertain and unforeseen.

"Four minutes and 30 seconds."

"Look, I saw a rising of vampires coming after us. The remaining Volturi who escaped and with Cauis leading them. I thought they were coming after you and your new …family…" she pauses and I can feel something empty and sad inside her, …. " and Nessie finally."

"And your point? There are not many left and we have time to prepare or relocate." I point out very quickly. I refuse to ask for their help if they do come.

"No… I was wrong Jasper. They aren't coming to fight against us. They are coming to fight with us and against … " her eyes divert towards the ground.

"Look me in the face Alice." I voice out to her, I remember our last encounter when she didn't even have the backbone to look me in the eyes as she said goodbye.

"To help us fight against Leah and her army." She says, bringing up those eyes I once loved… so wide and clear as the truth from a child's mouth.

"Get out." I flatly tell her. An old rage inside me is starting to be reborn, it's evil and twisted. You do your worst work when you appear calm and right now I am calm by standing here telling her to leave and not ripping her to shreds within seconds.

Doesn't mean I'm not calculating how to do it if she doesn't leave in 3 seconds, along with Edward as well.

"Jasper, listen to her. Search her emotions; you know she is not lying. And if anything, search my feelings, I have seen this inside her head. It is the truth. Leah is changing, evolving into …."

"Evolving into what?" her voice lifts the tension growing between me and my lost brother and adverting all eyes on herself as she walking into the living room area. She hasn't been awake since Lochlann had to knock her out from the episode in the forest.

"Leah… " Emily exhales as she rushes to her side, clasping her hand into hers as she keeps her steady next to her.

"I don't think it is wise right now Leah." He tries to sound sympathetic and even I am not sure if it best for her to hear it right now. Not after what happened just a few hours ago.

"I said tell me, leech before I rip your head off. Or maybe go to your little house and crush your wife in front of you and Nessie!" her mouth is wicked and she is not playing. Jacob's anger flairs at the drop of Nessie's name. It's like watching her stalk a prey. She lifts her top lip and lets those carnivorous teeth come out to play. _"Wait …what? When did she have those?"_

Edward is not shocked but more prepared it seems; maybe Alice saw this as well?

"Not until you are under controlled." He voices back sternly at her, trying to dominate the beast inside her.

"Tell me Edward!" she roars at him and it sends a fight or flight wave running through everyone.

Everyone but Emily is who praying to the Gods to end this terror against Leah.

"You are no longer a shape-shifter Leah. You have evolved into a werewolf and you will control all of your kind. The mindless beast and the ones with human eyes beneath the wolf skin." He looks over at Jacob and Seth. "You will destroy the human race, the vampire race and start a new breed. You will become a mindless beast and never return to the you that is you. That is what Alice saw."

"I am no mindless beast!" she hisses at him. But she is losing control. Emily is fighting hard to keep her hand intertwined with hers, to keep her calm. I watch those brown eyes flash yellow and then something hits me hard.

Alice isn't lying. My race is coming to destroy Leah before she destroys the world.

"Leah, please … calm down. Let us help you…" Edward tries to coax her now, his voice softening to keep the beast at bay inside her. He sees her teeth and now her eyes changing.

It does not alter her mood.

"Help me?! Like you did the last time? Do you know what Aro did to me you fucking bastard? I should kill you and your wife!" she explodes, firing back at him with a snarl no human should be able to make.

I watch her thrash against Emily and sending her human body crashing towards the wall. I know it's all over now, there is no calming down. Hell is about to break apart this house and death is sure to follow.

Lochlann easily moves in to catch Emily and tucks her safely behind him as she grips onto him from behind. She is scared shitless at the power she just felt from Leah and the beast that is within Leah, the animal she can become.

Leah lets a noise rip through her mouth that sends a cold chill down my dead spine. Her fingers extend and nails turn to long claws. Eyes widen like glowing yellow wolf ones as human features mixed with animalistic ones paint her face. Her skin becomes buried beneath a short coat of fur, covering her completely. Only my shirt covering her most post private parts.

"Leah… " I whisper and she ignores me. I search her feelings and she is angry, pure rage but I know she is still there. She has to fight it. Seth and Jacob latch onto each of her arms and she becomes a wild target in their grip. Her body shaking and eyes weeping tears as a new scream fills this dying home.

"Edward!" I snap at my brother as he goes silent. I know he is poking around in her head already.

"Jasper, give him a second." Alice comes to his aid.

"She's there… scratching at the surface… it's like she is being suffocated by her wolf." He blurts out as he walks closer to her volatile form.

"Jasper make her feel free." He turns to look at me.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?! That is the last thing she needs to feel right now."

"Just do it, trust me! And focus on Leah only." He looks back at her and I can now see the Seth starting to shake his head, his body twitching and it's not from Leah's shaking form. "Do it Jasper, she is …. Breaking us… " Jacob yells out, rolling his head into his shoulder trying to fight something inside of him Leah is placing on him and Seth.

Seth begins to whimper and Jacob is now foaming at the mouth, I can feel the alpha in him itching to come out and break Leah in half, to try and dominate her. She is challenging them both, making them submit to her.

I let my gift work its way over to her, focusing solely on Leah. I pull forth an emotion I have never shared with anyone, one that is tainted and stained with blood. It's a feeling I didn't steal, but one I created. It's the feeling I obtained after I killed an entire newborn army and then snapped off Maria's head. How heavy my feet felt as I walked out that door, leaving her head rolling and body slumped on the ground.

How free I felt knowing she could no longer control me, abuse me, and make me her puppet.

I take a chance, I take a gamble. It's a good thing I am durable.

I move against my lover. I grab hold of her face, tightly, making her look me in the eyes. The wolf knows me, the coldness of my skin making it go still in my hold. It's conflicted and a whimper escapes her beautiful lips. "Leah … you are no one's puppet. It's time to cut those strings baby." I whisper softly to her, this does not have the effect I want it to have.

She snaps at me, the beast in her is angry but conflicted. It feels the bond between me and her, and thus it, itself.

I focus more on Leah, falling to my knees and hugging her body like a broken man.

I close my eyes as I rest my head against her smooth belly. I let everything I have ever felt between us come rushing into her mind. Her body goes taunt and rigid as I overdose her in emotions.

"Jasper… " she breathes my name and I know my Leah has won this battle.

* * *

She looks torn and broken. She doesn't sleep and it's taken its toll on her. It's only been three days. She refuses to be alone with me. Yet she can't be away from me.

She is addicted to only what I can provide her. I am her drug and she is my user.

I alone, contain the beast inside her – too bad it's by overdosing her emotions with a constant utopia high built around her feeling free. My love should be enough, but it's not. She needs to feel more then the love I offer her, she needs to feel free.

I feel like I am losing her all over again. And this time, it's by my own hands.

"_What the hell did Aro do to you? Or was this always inside you? Does this live inside Jacob and the rest as well? Does that animal eventually take over you and your soul cease to exist?" _

"Lochlann, leave." My mind is made up. This ends tonight.

He looks over at me and questions my motives, I can feel it emanating off him. Questionable, untrusting and protectiveness._ "How cute, how you love this she-wolf … but she is not yours." _

"Jasper, no. It's not safe." Leah sits up from the sofa, eyes swollen and red from lack of sleep. She looks like hell. My beautiful broken china doll.

"Get out Lochlann. Take everyone, stay at Edwards and do not come back till I call." I let my own growl erupt from my chest. He nods his head and leaves us. He knows I am not playing.

"Jasper what the hell? You want me to kill you?!" she ask me, her temper rising but her body can not react the way she wants it too. She is weak and tired.

"You are my mate. It's time your beast learns that as well."

"You are a fool!" she snaps at me. She moves to rise up from the sofa. Her legs shake for a moment as she gains her balance to just stand straight.

I stalk her, gathering her body against mine and carrying her to our bedroom.

Dropping her body into the bed, I strip her down as she slurs insults into my face. Crawling up next to her, I lace her into my arms and hold on tight.

"Do you remember how I fucked you in the forest? Made you submit to me? Had you screaming my name? The way you called me a God?" I ask her.

She hisses at me and anger pours from her.

"Either say yes or I will take you right now and it will not be gentle. "

"Yes. Now get the fuck off me." She tries to push away from me but fails.

"Good. Remember that the next your beast wants to come out and play. She needs to know I dominate her, she belongs to me and will not cross me."

"You cannot fuck me in submission you fucking idiot!"

"And you will not be caged by that thing that lives inside you!" I yell back at her. Twisting our bodies I pin her beneath me. "I will not lose you again Leah. You will fight this." I grit out between my teeth at her.

"What if I can't? What if this is me?..." her emotions drop from anger to fear and if she could afford the energy to cry I would see tears right now.

"It's not Leah. We will beat this." I tell her softly.

"I'm scared to phase but I feel like I am dying….I itch to let it come back out."

"Then let it out. And conquer it." I whisper to her, backing up from her and off the bed as she looks bewildered at me. She manages to rise to her knees and reaches back out for me. Her hand grabs the air as I push myself against the wall and away from her.

"Let it out Leah!" I scream at her, her anger coming back up.

And she does let it out. I watch her transform back into something we cannot explain but can only guess Aro had a hand in it. She is glorious looking.

I hope and pray at the same time, to a God I'm not sure I believe in, that this will work.

Our bodies collide together.

…_. Putting slight pressure against her neck with my chin, I force her head to the side. _

_I inhale her scent, the sweet vanilla bean over powering the canine smell as the blood pours from her body. A hint of anger still clings, and I know she will fight me until the end. _

"_I should have made you crawl to me," I whisper to her, letting my words linger in her ear…. _

…_.. Her blood fills my inner walls drowning my tongue; it's like nothing I've ever tasted before. It's exotic, intoxicating, and all too quickly, I'm drowning in it. I fail to even hear her screams begging me to stop. I suck in another abundant amount of blood, knowing my venom is now filling her insides, pushing its' way through her blood to her organs and into her tissues – making her body freeze and then repair._

_I can hear her wailing now, an echo that rattles against the bubble I am now trapped in. I concentrate on her heart, searching for its' beat, waiting to hear it… _

_I smile. There it is; good girl. ….. _

…_.."Half her side was missing! She would be dead if I hadn't done what I did. Besides, where were you? You are her Alpha, her pack brother, but yet you did not come to her rescue. No one came, not even you." I sneer, letting my eyes drift over to Seth, and his hand suddenly releasing Leah's, as if he was embarrassed that I had caught him doing so in the first place. _

"_So next time, keep a better eye on your mutt, and vamp venom won't have to save her." My rage fades and my words lose their ferocity. I focus on Leah now, waiting to see any lingering emotion. It makes me feel more like a leech than ever before as I desperately pray for her to leave me with something to cling to when they leave. ….. _

…_.. "You don't get to walk away from me like everyone else does. I am your mate." I have never heard her use that word before, and it freezes me in my tracks. I know marking her means that we are mates, but she had never acknowledged it before. I had always assumed her silence meant that she refused to label herself as my mate; I did not recognize her as mine, either._

"_Jasper!" she screams my name and I stop. _

_I turn around and move swiftly back towards her. "Say it again," I beg her. "Say it again." _

"_Jasper..." she chokes out, her lower lip quivering, and I revel in how it makes me feel. I can see the swelling in her skin below her eyes and the redness setting in as if she was about to cry. … _

…_.. I pull back and look her in the eyes. She looks soft, broken, almost like a fallen angel. My frozen heart clenches tightly within my chest; in that moment, I realize that she has stolen something from me, something I didn't know I had…._

_A soul. _

"_You can't walk away from me." she whispers. Her words take their toll on me in a way I never felt before. _

"_Never." I reply, because that was the only answer I knew how to give. ….. _

…..

I relive every second of our most important and precious moments. I wish I could make her see them, but feeling them is the next best thing. I want her to relive how I saved her and marked. How she called me her mate for the very first time.

Her body finally goes slack under my hold, her back making a small crater into the wooden floor from where I slammed her into it.

"Jasper!" she chokes out my name in a scream.

"That's it baby, I'm here." I watch her wolf eyes soften and a wave of calmness overcomes her. "My beautiful gray wolf." I whisper to her. "Your face!... and …. " she cries out noticing her handy work on me. "Its fine", I cut her off before she can finish.

"No it's not!" she spats back at me. She places a finger in the hollow groove of my cheek from a heavy hit she placed on it. "What if I did this to someone else? Jacob … or Emily… will you still say it's fine?" she questions me.

"You will not though."

"You do not know! Just admit it, I am a lost cause. A freak of nature that my own kind can't even explain! And do not tell me you will stand by my side as I murder your race alongside Emily's that Alice sees coming in my future. Even you cannot cross that line." Her voice grows bitter, she is trying to push me away but I will not be scared off so easily.

"There is no line I will not cross for you! Not when it comes to you…" I snap back at her and her eyes widen in shock at my words. My face scrunches into agony and wishing at the same time I was human and could shed loose tears.

"Change me. Kill it.." she says softly and I am not ready for this response.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Only a few more chapters to go before we reach the finish line. Also don't forget to check out my profile page for the contest link, No Boundaries , a Leah/Vamp challenge.

thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

"So… you're a full fledged werewolf now?" his voice hits my ears and I look at him, standing in our doorway next to our newly fixed kitchen. _Lochlann, my friend, how I've missed you. _It's nice to see my family again, Jasper finally called them this morning and gave them the all clear to come back.

"Yes. It seems that way." I respond back with a soft smile as I sit at the table eating nothing.

"I know a time you would have killed for such luscious human food." He points out the untouched food in front of me, prepared by Emily. It's true, when I was at Aro's and being left to starve to death for not bending to his will I would have killed for this spread – but just not this time.

"It's not something I am hungry for." I answer back. I have a growing desire inside my belly, one that I am ashamed of. One I thought I would forget and never revert back into doing. I look at him and his golden eyes, I smell his latest kill. The scent is still washing through his veins as it covers the inside of his body.

"Elk…" I whisper, I can feel my eyes rolling into the back of my head and involuntarily lick my lips.

"Leah… what are you ….doing…" his question shocks me back to reality and the touch of his hands holding me by my shoulders makes me question my sanity again as I have no idea how I even moved up next to him.

"I'm so hungry…"

"Then eat." His voice is stern and it's the first time I have seen him look so cruel to me.

"For blood." I hiss and inhale the aroma coming off him. I latch myself to him, legs wrapped around his midsection. Hands anchoring his neck into a position I desire, against his will. _I want it, that stolen blood flowing inside him!_ My teeth grow and dip my head into his neck.

"Leah, don't!" a voice breaks through my violent onslaught for a second. Cold arms that feel like stone pull me from my target.

"Jasper, get her out of here! It's the wolf …. She needs to hunt!"… my eyes move back to my target, where the voice is coming from, he wants to reach out and touch me, help me, tell me it will be okay but he stops.

"Emily get out of here!" he yells as I watch his eyes light up.

It doesn't matter, I don't have time to contemplate as I feel my body being driven out the house at a speed I didn't know my lover had. Everything becomes a blur around me and I'm fighting the urge to not phase. I'm scared to phase with him alone.

I don't care if the last time, he survived.

It's nauseating and I want to vomit as I try to drown out the calling of the wolf inside me but its hunger is my hunger. And right now I need to hunt – I need flesh and blood.

His feet slow down and my body is thrown against the ground. I'm on my hands and knees, fighting to keep the beast inside. My fingers dig deep into the earth ground. The snow does nothing to cool her off.

"Jasper, leave me!" I scream at him and already the muscle in my face twitch and I can feel it coming on. It's painful and hurts more than it did the first time I phased. There is no magic in this, this is me experiencing every second of my change. My spirit does not leave my body in limbo for a second as it did when I phased. Oh no, my spirit is staying planted inside me, right where it belongs.

"No." he hisses at me and I can no longer control it. It explodes and rips through me. Every second of this is painful, I feel it this time. Every second of it. I don't black out and go into a happy place of ignorance. It's taking so much longer this time.

And all I can do is scream out in pain.

"Leah, focus on me! Look at me…. Please…" I try to open my eyes and tighten my lips together. Swallowing the screams inside my body tears start to flow down my mutated face, matting my fur. Finally the bones stop cracking inside me and my skin no longer burns. My vision in tunneled and Jasper is directly in front of me.

"Jasper…" I whisper, holding my position in the ground.

"I can hear you.. now get up. You need to hunt. I will teach you."

"I'm so hungry…" I whisper to him and I'm scared to get next to him. What if he smells of a fresh blood?

"Leah… you must get up!" he barks at me and I stagger to my feet in my new form. I look at my hands in front of me, silver fur covering me in a short coat, long black nails escaping my elongated fingers. I bring one up to my face and feel the difference against my bone structure. _I must be hideous looking._

His diamond skin comes into my view as he pulls my hand from my face and all I see are his golden eyes. He grabs hold of my cheeks and presses his face against mine, I can feel his lips against mine but it's not the same. I can't kiss him, not in this form. It's more like a hard pressed kiss on the lips.

It doesn't matter. I will take it because it's from him.

"**_My_** beautiful werewolf." He says so possessively and I feel a wave of calmness wash over me. He smirks at me and enjoys the control he has over me as he works his magic on me. "Now, let me teach you how to hunt little one."

* * *

My belly is no longer empty and I lay in the snow feeling satisfied. I look over at the man lying next to me. He pulls me up against him, my human form back in place. His hand latches onto my hair and I feel a slight pressure as he makes me bare my neck to him.

It excites the wolf inside me. The sheer power he enforces over me. _Dominance._

I feel his cold flexible tongue sliding up my neck and lapping over my jawbone. Its slightly gritty texture scrapping against my soft skin, "You spilled some." He tells me, his husky voice doing things to my body that shouldn't happen but it does.

"Watching you hunt today … makes me want to hunt you." He begins to talk to me, slow and steady, licking me again…. "so animalistic and hungry…" his words stir my core and I can feel myself being turned on…. " I want to dominate you Leah…." His mouth now pressing against my ear so I can feel the way his lips move… " I want to fuck you Leah…." And there is a subtle hitch my breath and new wave of excitement traveling through my body.

Hunting with him has bonded us in a new way I could never imagine. I feel as if we are in our own pack, he is the alpha male and I am the alpha female. It's something that cannot be explained in human terms. No man could ever offer this to me, nor would my wolf be satisfied.

But this… this predator, my lover and mate can offer me this and the world.

"Catch me first." I whisper back.

"You are already caught." He teases me, rolling us over as he pins me. But I am feeling frisky and put forth everything I got and throw him off me and take off. I hear his body smash into something, the primal growl that comes out of his mouth makes me very well aware of his burning desire to tear me apart right now.

_"Come and get it, lover boy."_

* * *

Every inch of my body aches and I smile as my fingers traces over the naked tender spots. He moves behind me and rest his large cold hands on my wet hips. Hi lips kiss the top of my bare shoulder, sucking up the water drops still left on there from the shower. I look at us in the bathroom mirror above the sink. The wolf in me is feed and happy. The human side of me is satisfied and still drowning in bliss.

"I love you Leah." His words interrupt my thoughts and it makes me smile.

"Hunting with you … I never thought I would enjoy something like that… " I reply back, I'm not as free with my "_I love you_" as he is.

"It's primal and raw. Hunting with someone is a form of trust because you are undeniable vulnerable to them as you focus solely on the prey and not the other predator with you. And hunting with your mate is like four play in my world because of the raw nature of it."

"Did you hunt with Alice?" I ask him. I never really asked him much about his life with her. I'm not sure why now I feel inclined too… maybe because she is now near us and a part of our lives for the moment.

"I did. And with the rest of my coven." He keeps his hands steady on me.

"Oh.. do you still trust her?" I keep my eyes focused on his in the mirror. He doesn't bother to look away either.

"As an ally yes. She has no reason to lie." And I feel my heart slow down for a moment. I don't want what Alice saw in my future to come true. I want it to be a lie and false dreaming.

"So I am meant to damn this world after all."

"No my little she wolf."

"I am no longer your little she wolf. I will never be that again."

"You will always be **_my she wolf_** no matter what form you take."

"Jasper. I'm scared, this is much bigger than me and I don't know if I will survive."

His hands turn me around and bring me up against his naked skin and I let the coldness of it calm my growing insanity of rather I should live or die now. I asked him once to change me – he denied me.

_….. "There is no line I will not cross for you! Not when it comes to you…" he snap back at me and my eyes widen in shock at his words. His beautiful face scrunches into agony. _

_"Change me. Kill it.." I says softly. _

_"No! Not now, not ever!" he scream at me and my emotions are shocked at his response. _

But that was before the wolf in me tried to kill me friend, Lochlann.

The power I feel inside that body is something beyond the measure of a shape-shifter or the stability of its mind. The righteousness **it** inflicts upon my mind has me hungry to destroy all races but my own like a sworn duty to a race I didn't even know was still alive. And even then that is not good enough, it's like a dieses that wants to spread like cancer inside me and consume me wholly. Bend me to its will and have my own race on their hands and knees bowing before me.

"I felt it, for a few seconds Jasper. It wants annihilation and complete power of a single race." I whisper against his chest next to his dead heart. "You promise me, before it gets to that that you will change me."

"No." so quickly he spits his response in my face. "And that may not even work. Bella almost didn't survive the transformation. I will not put you through that." His harsh words scare me and I pull back from his hold and look up at him in the face.

"Then you leave one option open." And that is what scares me. The one and only option – death.

"Do not ask me of that! I will never come to that, do you hear me Leah!" his hands grip my shoulders as he squeezes my arms in his tight hold.

"Jasper, you will promise me this right here and now or I will run to a place you can't touch me. I will not become that mindless beast. You will either change me or kill me! Do not make ask someone else to do this!" I snap at him, shoving him off me as hot tears run down my face. His body crashes through the door of the standup shower behind us and cracks unfold on the tile wall behind his body.

He flies back at me, my body going through the porcelain petal stool sink and the mirror shattering around me as it falls like rain against us.

"Then whose heart will I follow? It is your HEART BEAT THAT SILENCES THE BEAST INSIDE ME. YOU WILL NOT BECOME A MONSTER LIKE ME. " his words take a toll on me and maybe I have been selfish and thinking of myself only? I feel like a heavy weight was just landed on my heart and all I can do is struggle to breath between tears.

I have never seen him so ugly looking, that strong face muted into sheer anger as violence dances inside his eyes. _I am destroying you Jasper… please forgive me._

I have nothing left to say to him out loud and he knows it as he leaves me alone in our room but not before he unleashes something so ugly inside me. He makes me feel the scream of all his victims – every human, every vampire. And this is only a glimpse of the monster that sleeps inside him.

_"This is what my heartbeat silences? This is the chaos I control – but can he control mine for eternity?"_

I am paralyzed at this very notion and finally my legs give out as I slide against the broken wall and fall flat on my ass. Slivers of broken glass and porcelain prick my skin is like a bug bite but they can't puncture my skin. Not now, not with this new power inside me.

* * *

Hours pass by and I'm left all alone in the same spot unable to move. It's been hours since I heard Jasper scream outside in the forest and I don't know what hurt more? The sound of his voice, or the way he screamed my name. Or maybe that he is so far away now I can't hear it anymore.

"Leah… "

I turn to look at the person who is brave enough to enter my broken room on so many levels.

"Lochlann." One of the many who I owe an apology to for my latest actions in the last few days.

"Emily is worried about you. Jacob is keeping her tucked away at Bella and Edward's." he tells me, taking a seat next to me handing me a towel to wrap myself up in. I adjust it behind my back and cover my naked form. He puts his arm around me and pulls me next to him.

"I owe her an apology, I owe you one." I tell him. He gives me a squeeze and kisses the top of my head. Cold lips against my now dry hair. It's not romantic but of friendship and comfort.

"She isn't scared of you, just for you. You are all she has left." He tells me and I lean in against him.

"She has you now." I declare to him, acknowledging the bond forming between them. "I see the way your eyes light up when she enters the room."

"She reminds me of something that was taken from me, so long ago." His voice softens and I feel the heartache coming from him, I don't have to be an empath to know that… "It doesn't matter though. So why the sudden … bathroom decoration?" he ask me, changing the subject and noting the handy work of me and Jasper's tempers.

"I don't want to talk about that Lochlann. Tell me more of your past." I ask him, tilting my head to look at him as he catches me in the act. He smiles at me and accepts defeat in knowing I'm not in a talking mood right now because frankly I still haven't processed it all.

….

I look down at the creature in my arms and strong emotion stirs inside me, one of protection and brotherly love or tainted love? I am still unsure of the reason why fate brought us together but I know its purpose must be great because Leah is the greatest thing that has walked into my vampire life.

"I do not love Emily, but there is a pulling inside me that makes me want to stay near her and perhaps till she dies? She makes the next decade of my life look less bleak and more alive. Or maybe I am simply drawn to her like a magnet because she pulls forth these memories buried so deep inside my subconscious."

"I want to hear about those." She yawns at me, and today's stress is taken its toll on her.

"I think I was married to a woman of native skin. I feel in these vivid memories an emotion I can't name… I think human emotions are beyond my vampiric comprehension because they are so fickle and fleeting. But when I see this woman, I know I am grounded to her."

"Sounds like imprinting." Leah replies back.

"No… then again, maybe? Can women of your kind imprint on mortal men?" I ask her, curious of this analysis.

"I wouldn't be here if that was the case. So no." her tone is dry and bitter. Imprinting will never be a kind subject for Leah nor Emily. I have heard Emily and Leah's stories of it, both revolving around Sam. The effects it has on one in different ways. How it can rip you apart and take hold of something deep within side you or spit you out as if you never existed.

"Well, then no. I guess you call it love." I state plainly.

"So a white man from the past was in love with a native woman. Scandalous." She playfully banters with me.

"I guess me and Jasper have something in common after all – besides loving you." I let my words trail off softly, regretting that last part already as she looks up at me. "Lochlann…" she breathes out my name and it clicks something inside me.

I look at her and feel myself drowning inside her eyes, pulling me into a world of my past. I'm scared of her reaction but not scared enough to not jump in.

So I do.

And I let my lips finally taste the lips of the she wolf.

_…. "Her kind must be eradicated! And you will watch, mortal. It's time to pay for your sins, for mating with such an animal and trying to breed it's filth into our world." The touch of his cold hands locks against my wrist as rope burns against my human flesh while I am being strung up like a thief in a wooden stock made for public whippings. _

_A whip kisses my back and I ignore the pain as my eyes stay glued to the woman holding my heart who is being chained like a rabid dog. A collar with inward spikes latches around her neck, matching ones for her wrist. The cold ones finally let go of her limbs and let her stand free with fingers trying to pry off that collar around her neck. _

_Another hit… another hit… I can no longer focus and a scream escapes my lungs. Blood splatters the ground beneath me and I can feel the sting of the leather eating at my meaty bare flesh._

_"Lochlann!" the beautiful creature growls as metal spikes begin to eat into her skin. Blood pouring from her wrist…. _

_"NeeHee ,no! Do not phase!" I scream at her with everything I have left inside me. _

_It's too late, the beast is free and I watch her phase one last time. Unforgiving metal that doesn't bend against her skin but instead allow spikes to drive straight through her, her body falls to the ground and she is bathed in blood._

_ My body is cut free but I am pulled to my feet, the touch of fine clothes burns again my broken flesh. Fingers of ice entrap my neck, making me dangle like a puppet in a grip that isn't humanly possible in front of the man holding me. _

_"Now join your beast." Cold lips press against the side of my neck and not even the whipping I just received can counter the pain that is entering my body. _

_"No wait …. Do not finish him off. I sense a great gift will be his in his new life…" a soft voice speaks beneath the black cloak, shadows cover her face. _

_"Aro?" the voice growls out next to my ear. This tiny female holds out her hand. The man named Aro walks over to her, pulling off her black glove and cuddling her hand into his. His eyes roll into the back of his head and I see a smile creep onto his face. _

_"Let him go. Let's see if he will survive. If not, no harm done. Now burn the mongrel's body."_

_My body falls and blackness awaits me….. _

I pull back from the lips of this woman in my arms and I have no idea if she saw what I saw nor how long was I trying to kiss someone that does not belong to me.

"Lochlann… I …"

"I'm sorry Leah… please … " I stumble with my words as she pulls back from me.

"I love you but not like I love Jasper. My heart beats to sooth his monster alone, not yours." She tells me, holding back nothing as she makes it clear her love belongs to one vampire alone and that is not me.

Looking at her it pains me, because I finally see why fate has brought into her life. She is an exact copy of my wife. "Neehee…." I whisper to her and she looks terrified at me.

"What did you call me?" she ask me, getting up and standing away from me.

"When I kissed you… a memory of my past came back. The death of my wife, Neehee… you look just like her… She was … what you are… and they killed her…" my voice losses it' sound and I close my eyes tightly and feel a rage build inside me.

"Lochlann… who killed her?"

"Aro." His name falls off my tongue and I feel like I am being cut in half with this wave of an emotion entering my body.

* * *

Neehee , is what I used to shorten for Neeheeoweewootis. It means high-backed wolf. More of that will be explained in the following chapters. Also, to see what I envision Leah as a werewolf, check out the image link on my profile as well.

**Don't forget to check out my profile for a link to the No Boundaries contest! Only a few days left to enter your Leah/Vamp one shot! **


	12. Chapter 12

{Alive POV}

"Caius, what are you doing here?" his body startles me as he blocks the door way into Edward and Bella's cabin. My fingers tighten in the hold of the door, fighting the urge to not slam it back into his face and be rid of him like a pestering bug trying to get in.

"Do not play games with me Alice. I know you saw me coming and you know why." He looks a lot larger then I last remember and I feel panic creeping up on me. I can't let him know though; he must not have the upper hand.

"And my visions maybe wrong, the direction of them can always be altered." I snap at him, fingers digging into the wood of the door as splinter spokes break against my diamond hard skin.

"There is nothing to alter, dear Alice. Her kind must be eradicated once again, so do not stand here and try to save her as if you are not guilty and do not have the blood of her race on your hands."

"That was a long time ago Caius. I have paid for my sins, more then you will ever know." I try to defend myself but he is right. I am just as guilty but I have paid a heavy price though, in righting the wrongs of my past. I can't even look at him as I say the last part, my eyes diverting to the floor for a moment. _"I lost something you can never fully understand. I gave away my heart as if I did not care. But I did and I still do. My heart is still in his hands… Jasper…" _

"You think walking away from your Texan lover was painful? Just wait to till he learns of your past. Your true nature will shine through and not even your precious brother Edward and his wife will look at you with pity in their eyes." My eyes snap back open at him, as he insults a once pure love I shared with Jasper.

"_No wait… it wasn't… it was seeded and I played the perfect role as the perfect lover. Too bad I feel for my own lies before it was time to do what I was supposed to do – walk away and push him into the hands of his greatest and only love to help save a race I once demolished." _

He takes a step closer to me, towering over me with that blonde hair tucked behind his ears as he traps with red hungry eyes.

"Aro was a fool, thinking just because Leah mated with a vampire before her final nature came through that he could breed a more obedient race out of her for himself. And it cost him his life. I am neither Aro nor stupid." His hand touches my face, holding tightly onto my jaw. "My sweet little Alice in Wonderland, why did you ever leave me?" he asks me with mischievous eyes I once took for adventure but where nothing but pure uncontrollable violence.

"_Edward, help."_

"I am not your Alice in Wonderland! Not anymore.." I hiss at him, my hand letting go of the door and aiming for his face. So easily he grabs it, his tight lock grip squeezing my wrist. "Oh but you are… we could have ruled the centuries to come my sweet little Alice in Wonderland." He says as if I was some play thing that will fall victim to his words of flattery.

"Alice!" I can hear my family coming for me.

"Till next time. And let Leah know her time is up. I will be back and with an army of my own. You will either fight with me or against us." His voice lingers inside my head as I crumble to the floor looking at nothing and hearing the onset of feet coming at my direction.

Two people … no wait … three people.

I look up to meet my guest as I stay spilled out on the floors flat on my ass looking like a broken woman.

Bella, Edward … and Jasper? Oh God…

* * *

"Stop protecting her like she is a child!" his voice screams as Bella keeps herself lined up between us. Her shield can only physically stop him from attacking me but not his gift. She can't block that – too bad, because that's his greatest weapon.

"Why was he here Alice and do not lie to me or you will not live to regret it! "

"I'm so sorry Jasper …. Please … I … there are things about my past you don't know… no one does… " I stumble to find my words, moving around Bella. I try to face the man just under a year ago I walked away from without even giving him a reason other than I couldn't see him anymore in my future.

"Get out Bella and Edward." He snaps at my siblings. He is not playing either, his stature is tense and waves of violence roll off him like a thunder storm in the ocean. His eyes are wild with anger and I may very well say goodbye to the world in a just a few moments. At the hands of a man who I still love.

"No!" Bella hisses at him, I look at her from the side and she focuses on Edward looking for support. "Bella, let us leave them. This is between them and he will not harm her. Will you Jasper?" Edward tries to threaten solider but Edward was once not a saint and can be just as vicious and violent. After all, it's in our nature.

Jasper says nothing and Edward grabs Bella as they walk out the house and leave us.

"Talk now Alice." He snaps at me and I know I deserve the anger and bitterness but a part of me wants it to stop. A part of me, the true nature of what I am, needs it to stop before I do something stupid again.

"Jasper, you loved me once. Remember that?" I finally find my backbone again. So why does it feel wrong to even say that?

"You are not the woman I thought you were." He fires back at me, poking the vampire side of me.

"Do not forget it was me, who believed in you and helped you lock up that monster I found you as. So do not forget the kind parts of our lives. " I throw it in his face like a dirty truth everyone knows about and I do not feel bad about it either.

"Either tell me why he is here or find another content to live on." His words are just as harsh but his poster is softer and eyes less like daggers.

"I am older then you think I am. I once lived with Caius, he was my partner. And together we did things I am not proud of."

"Keep talking."

"I was young, naive, and … I thought in love with a man who loved me. I believed every word that came from his mouth, he was all I knew when I was birthed into this world of ours." I say with a steady voice. "He was my creator. He rescued me from tortures you can't imagine because I lived in a world who thought a physic was a witch sent by the devil. So I had no idea what he was doing, what we were doing, was wrong. It's one of the reasons why I believed in you so much because I saw me, in you."

"Do not compare me with you!" he screams at me and I'm taken back a bit.

"Just shut up and listen to me Jasper." I hiss at him, my fingers balling up as I swallow my own anger. I need to tell him the rest.

"Leah is not the first of her kind. I have seen and killed more than you can imagine. She is a werewolf now, a female only face, they mate and breed with other wild wolfs or shape shifting men as they did in later centuries. They can control both races; they are the ultimate Alpha in their world. The only problem is, they all ended up going blood drunk and became a mindless beast capable of violence on a level you have never seen."

"Leah will not become that mindless beast! And she is not a werewolf, this is what Aro has done to her! He did this to her and you will not touch her nor Caius! She will phase again into the wolf she once was." He moves towards me and I feel as if I am being stalked like a prey in the open. And it breaks me, because for the first time I see up close the love he has for the she wolf.

So pure.

"No Jasper. She is a werewolf, she may have been a shape-shifter, but Aro did not do this to her. It was only a matter of time before her anger reached a new level and the more dominate blood took over. Her race has been diluted by the race of shape-shifter – however she is the first to take on both forms. But this is her true nature."

"I will take you all on before you can even glance at her." And I believe him.

"I know Jasper… and only you can save her. Caius is creating an army to take her down. But I will help you protect her." I tell him with my voice cracking and fake sobs fighting to come through. I feel as if I am now for the first time acknowledging my own heartbreak over him and I hate it. Every second of it.

"You do not get to pay for your past sins by doing this."

"Yes I do, because I have lost something you can't imagine in trying to save her."

"What have you ever lost Alice, besides your fucking mind?" his voice is a snake and it corals around my dead heart squeezing it to a point where even I can feel something.

"I lost you." Plain and simple.

"You walked away from me!"

"I was never supposed to fall in love with you. I knew what Leah was destined to be if fate was cruel enough to her but I saw you as the key to her life. I was only going to guide you to her. So if she was to take her true form, you would help save a race I once destroyed."

"Fuck you Alice." and just like, he is out the door and out of my life for good. It doesn't matter, I owe it to Leah to keep her safe. She has a right to live and the sins of my past must be paid. So if I must die protecting her, then so be it. I have made my bed and it is time I bath in my own blood for it.

I look down at the floor, I can hear them approaching and I'm not sure if I am even welcomed anymore in this house … in this coven…

"Alice… is that true… all of it? "

I look up and see them both.

"Yes Edward." I reply. Bella clings to him and for the first she is afraid to even comfort me.

* * *

"Leah!" I scream her name as I run into the house; I am scared out of my mine. I am fearful for the worst right now.

She isn't answering, she isn't running to me.

I hear a heartbeat but it doesn't belong to her. I stumble into our bedroom and find Lochlann on the floor, limbs torn from his body and Emily frantically trying to make them reattach.

"Emily… where is she?"

"I can't … they aren't …. Help me!" she screams at me and tears roll down her face like a waterfall. I can't hardly focus, I need to find Leah.

"Help me please Jasper… she … look at what she did!" her voice grows in volumes and staggers to her feet, coming at me throwing a punch at my face. I let her hit me, she needs this and I will give her that. I hear the bones on her hand break in several places and she whales out in pain and cradles her hand to her chest. Falling to her knees she sobs like a mad woman.

"Emily … " Lochlann's corps finally makes a noise as he comes back too. His limbs twitch but it's slow and not as fast as it should be. The tears on his skin are not clean and instead tattered looking. Caius was not here, he did not do this.

Leah did this.

She is no longer the one in danger. We are.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that ad are now getting idea of why Leah is the only female of her kind (in my own little ff world) but wasn't the first. Just the last.

**Also 2 days left to enter the No Boundaries challenge - so submit your Leah / Vamp one shots by midnight on 5/20/13. Link is on my profile. **


	13. Chapter 13

_The female werewolf runs. Exquisite horrid sounds escapes her mouth as she cries out in a body she has not yet learned to control. Blood spills from her mouth from her latest kill, she is blood drunk and beyond filled inside her belly. There is no more room but her appetite for more is far from over. _

_The wolf in her will not stop until it can no longer move. It wants to gorge itself on violence, bath itself in blood, it wants to make up a for a life time of it while it sleep so silently inside her waiting to come out. _

_And it never wants to be put back in its cage. _

…

Bloody snow with the lingering smell of death assault my face. This red snow is unforgiving, hard and freezing. It's the first time I have not found snow welcoming, it's no longer soft against my body and gently cooling my beast. Of course not, so much blood …. too much blood… All dried up into sold chunks of ice broken off into pieces. It scraps my skins and only awakens the beast inside me.

My eyes move to fixate on something else, I can see my hands and normal fingers sprawled out in front of my face. But it's what is on my wrist that has me fumbling to sit up. Holding my arms out in front of me, I take note in better clarity after I focus my hazy sleep vision on solid metal clamped around my wrist. It's heavy and thick with chains extending to something from out of the ground away from me on either side. I try to pull on them, but it does nothing.

This is no ordinary metal.

And that's when I feel it, the coldness of an object against my neck. I raise a shaky hand and touch it. Maybe I am losing it and this is another bad dream. I know what these are. I've had them strapped to me before. I swore I would never wear this collar again, I would never be chained up like a wild dog.

Then again, maybe it's time to put down this dog? I'm insane after all, rabid and wild with a taste for blood. _ No … wait … is this animal or human? I don't know…_

"My my my ….. the infamous she wolf now turned werewolf. Whatever shall I do with you?" a figure dressed in a thick black cloak steps out from the thicket of trees. Polished perfect leather gloved fingers push back a hood revealing a face I have not seen before. But I know that outfit, I know that sinister smile.

I know those bloody eyes.

Alarms set off inside me and like a bad dream. Everything I have fought so hard to put behind me, things Jasper has tried to conquer while I screamed at night and tried to maul his body. Those things, those horrid seedy things Aro did to me. They are now like a flood bursting through a cheap dam, and I can't hold back.

"By the way, that blood looks divine on you, but I think yours will look better on me."

"Take this off me and see how long you last!" I scream at him, hands clamping around the collar trying, hoping, praying with my new strength I can break it.

"Don't worry, I have no desire to use these on you the way Aro did. I do not find beastiality as appetizing as Aro did nor your current lover. That metal was created a very long time ago. It helped me annihilate a race I think you are well aware of by now. Stunning aren't they?" he smiles so wickedly at me, his eyes convey the pleasure of evil in them. He could be the devil himself and Aro was his son.

I let out a scream that trashes my body as I try to lunge forwarded and break the chains, aiming to take his head off.

"If your phase, they will not break and I will have your head rolling on the ground at my feet. Of course is your nice, I can have spikes come through and kill you first before it decapitates you." And just like that, I am his puppet.

"Then why haven't you killed me yet? Obliviously something is holding you back, leech!" I hiss at him, trying to figure out his end game.

"I like to have an audience, bitch. And look a there, here they come. The good soldier and his band of misfits." I can feel the ground vibrating, they are close. I can smell them, hear them and feel them within me.

_My family, what have I done to us? I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I love you all._

"They will tear you apart! Mark my word, you will fall just like Aro."

"I don't think so. There is simply no outcome where you come out on top. Isn't that right, Alice?" and just like, he points his finger at a figure hiding in the trees above us. I watch her form fall from the above and land so gracefully.

But she is no angel sent from the heavens, she is the devils mistress.

"You little bitch! I will rip you to pieces... I do not care if I have to wait a thousand lifetimes to be reborn, I will find you and I will kill you. " my lips snarl at her and I see the fear in her eyes, she knows I am not playing.

"My sweet little Alice in Wonderland…. Doesn't she look like an exact copy of the last one we killed. Funny, I think she said the same thing yet here she is again… chained up and about to executed. Maybe you should stop praying to be reborn." He taunts me, coming up next to me. His large hand grabbing my chin, tilting my head back to a breaking point of pain.

"There is only two of you. You will be slaughtered." I hiss between my teeth as keeps my jaws in place, unable to move to fully talk. His eyes peer into mine as he leans in his face to completely obscure my view of anything else.

"I don't think so, she wolf bitch." And just like, I hear more falling from the trees. Their bodies echoing into the wilderness as they hit the ground. They are not gracefully, they are not trained. They are newborns.

And we are grossly outnumbered.

I don't see his hand coming, but I feel it. It's hard and cold.

"_Hello blackness."_

* * *

I know this chapter was short, however it was the right stopping point. Next one will be posted shortly... Only one chapter left guys. Thank you to everyone who has left me reviews, added this to their favorites and put it on their alerts. I hope the final chapter will not disappoint you.

Thanks for all your support, love and encouragement. And if you haven't reviewed yet, now is the time ;-)


	14. Chapter 14

I'm waking up and all I see is the aftermath of a massacre.

The stench is vile but I can't move, my body is frozen to the ground. My eyelids have never felt so heavy, the very act of opening them feels like the weight of the world is on them.

Death is all around me. Hollow bodies with empty souls are being burned, I can never forget that smell of ashes laced with human blood being burned. Lingering dead human flesh from others is coaxing my nose and I cannot hold it back anymore. I let my body spew its content, blood pours from my mouth.

It has nowhere to go but back down. I can't even turn my head to push out of myself. I lay here silently choking on it. Maybe it's best this way. I can never control the beast inside my bones. It's trying to crawl its way back out again but I will hold it down. I will make her choke till she can no longer breathe.

Till I take my last breath.

Pieces of the fight enter my mind. I don't want to remember it. I only want to remember Jasper as I lay here and die.

* * *

"_Hello Lochlann… it's been a long time. It warms my heart to see one of my greatest creations still alive, too bad I'm going to kill you today. Maybe you can join your wife now instead of pinning over a copy of her. Though who can blame you, Leah is exquisite looking." Caius laughs out against Leah's ear, _

"_Don't be shy Alice, come out and say hello." _

"_Alice, why!" Bella screams for her fallen sister, eyes painted with pain and confusion._

…_. _

_She never had a moment to blink; his body was against hers before anyone could react. She accepted it with open arms. "You said you loved me!" his voice screamed out into the open silent sky. Her body hit the ground with his hand around her neck. The weight of them dug deep into the ground, it's her grave and she knows it. She saw it, this path and knew it was the right one._

"_I have loved you since I first meet you. Now kill me, Cauis will go mad. It's the only way to save her. After this, she will gain full control. I have seen it."_

_She places her hand over his. She gives him a soft smile with peace in her eyes._

"_Do it Jasper!" she screams at him. _

_Her body ceases to move, her head is separated from it. A match is lit and the ashes of Alice Cullen filter into the air._

…

"_Alice…. No!... " Caius screams out for the death of the one woman who he carried a twisted love for. Leah is no longer an object of his desire as he leaves her side to take on the Texan vamp who dare kill his Alice in Wonderland. But Jasper is not granted the privilege to end him. _

_Oh no, that belongs to Lochlann._

…_.._

_The newborns come crashing against the opposing side, the silence is broken and the first match has been lit. The carnage starts now. They swarm against Bella, Edward and Jasper. Trying to single them out, pushing them away from the main attraction – Leah. _

_Seth and Jacob push through groups of them. Their bodies are being overrun though with three and four latching onto them at a time. _

_It's too much. They are outnumbered. _

…_._

_Lochlann and Caius meet head on in the middle of the blood bath. Lochlann fights beautifully, gracefully but full of blinding rage. His final act ends with his hand wrapped around Caius neck, throwing his body to the ground. Pinning him there as he breaks off half of his face from the sheer force of hits – over and over. _

"_You killed my wife!" he roars at his creator. _

"_And you are wrong, it is you who will die today!" he lands the final blow. Standing up and throwing down a lighter as he watches his body burn. _

…_. _

"_Leah…. " Edward whispers, making his way to her, trying to free her from the confined chains, Bella placing a shield around them to give him time. _

"_It's no use Edward. Please … Jasper no!" the she wolf screams, watching the man she loves being taken down to his knees. Two newborns holding him down as another comes behind him, locking his neck against the curve of his arm. _

_She can see it, feel it.. the cracks forming up his face. It's about to break… _

"_Jasper!" …. " Leah!" Their names rip out of their mouths for the last time._

_It's a scream the world will never forget. _

….

* * *

I think I hear someone screaming my name. It sounds like Seth… my sweet baby brother made it out alive.

The warmth of his hands touches my broken body, turning me to the side and finally I can breathe as everything finally rushes out of my mouth. Slowly he pulls me up, sitting me up against his chest. I'm struggling to suck in the air around me, it hurts as if my lungs have been ripped open and not functioning properly.

"Jacob?" I ask him, feeling an emptiness inside my heart.

"No." he answers me. "Just Lochlann and us." And the truth has never been so ugly. Tears form before I can blink. They burn against my face and it makes me cry harder. I scream out like a child and Seth rocks me. His own tears kiss the top of my head and his grip tightens around me, keeping close, trying to south the beast inside me.

My eyes hurt feel as if they are caved in… I can't see right …

I bring my hand up, trying to touch my face. He stops me before I can even lift my hand up an inch. He cries the top of my head, cradling me like a child.

I feel liquid though, sliding down my wrist from all angles. I feel like my skin has been ripped off in chunks and the cool air is stinging my bones.

I tilt my head down and look at the damage against my body. My wrists are the horror I just felt, panic rises in me and Seth can sense it. "You will heal… just relax… It's better than it was an ten minutes ago." he assures me. And then it dawns on me, the collar and metal bands are off me.

I catch the sight of the collar that was clamped around my neck, on the ground and broken. Bella's detached hand grabbing hold of a finger with a ring on it.

"Edward " I say his name for the first time without hate behind it.

"They saved you Leah." Seth says solemnly.

….

"_Bella the shackles!" Edward screamed at his wife. Watching Leah's body twitching he knew it was now or never. Bella turned to face the she wolf, the one she once left on the wrong side of her shield and sentence her to a hell she could never imagine. _

_So she turned her back against the onslaught of newborns coming for her, she owed Leah this. Her shields went up and broke the one thing that no human or supernatural creature could. She protected Leah against them as she watched her form into a long forgotten race. _

_She is no longer the she wolf, she is the werewolf, the last of her kind. _

_Bella's body was devoured, Edward rushed to her side to try and save her. They died together clasping their hands together in their final moment. It was beautiful, it was tragic. _

…..

I'm so tired and want to sleep. "_I miss you already Jasper, my heart has no one to beat for now."_

My eyelids start to close as I stop trying to fight it, and before my world can fade I see something that makes my heart skip a beat.

A pair of cowboy boots that belonged to only one person. _"Us includes him!"_

Jasper!

* * *

The End.


	15. Epilogue

She is everything I need and yet it is never enough.

I crave the way her skin slides against mine, the way she breathes against my neck, the way her lips part and moans out my name.

She alone controls the chaos inside me and I will forever tame the beast inside her.

It's been six months since her last scream during the night, it's been nine months since she threaten to tear apart my body in these fits of rage where I become the enemy in her war torn dreams. It's been one year today since we fought our last battle against my own race and won – but not without death amongst our fallen family.

She has lost two pack brothers, Sam and Jacob. I lost three coven members, Alice, Bella and Edward. I feel conflicted towards it all. The only saint among them all was Jacob, she grieves harder for him. He was always kind to her and to me that makes him the greatest martyr of them all.

There was so much hurt between her and Sam, but she forgave him in his final act to save her. She grieved for him as if he was still hers. Their bond was unique, so broken yet a thin line of love was still there at the end of the day. I think I understand it though because it is no different then what transpired between me and Alice. I'm not saying I forgave Alice, because I can't. I think because I can never forget the emotion I felt towards her at the end, it will never cancel out the reason of why she did what she did.

However, I will be grateful for the one thing she did for me. She believed in me from day one.

Seth has stayed with us in Alaska, he helps Nessie as she is still learning to not hate Leah while she morns for Jacob. He was her imprint and that is a void no one can fill. However, she was the one to be imprinted on so for her it's not as tortuous as it would be if she died and Jacob lived. It doesn't make it any better. Nessie is stuck living for a life time, in a world with no father, mother and Jacob. And these are emotions she will never tire of feeling nor forget. The course of a immortal with a human heart and soul.

So her rage against Leah will take time to disappear. She is still growing and still learning, her emotions are but of a child even though now she has the body of a teenager. Edward would be proud of her, she has stuck with human food and only the occasional animal snack when the urge strikes her. She is stunningly beautiful now but nothing compared to my Leah.

Emily and Lochlann relationship has progressed so easily into the next level, they now share a bed and one heart. I don't question it though, nor do I want to think about it when she starts to age and he realizes she can't live forever. That is their cross to bear though – not mine and I will not interfere nor will Leah.

Lochlann and Leah still have a bond that is unbreakable. It's one I can understand now, it doesn't mean I like it. However as long as Emily is warming his bed, I don't press it. They have gone through something together none of us have. And perhaps she is a reincarnation of his wife. It doesn't matter though, because she belongs to me.

Seth, Nessie, Emily and Lochlann have all taken over Bella and Edwards old house. It's better that way. We all needed time to heal in our own way and with supernatural's that normal involves the destruction of objects with fits of outburst and rage.

I watch my beautiful werewolf creep through the woods and she is not alone. This does make me sad, I love having her to myself after she hunts. She is never feistier than at that time. Insatiable does not even describe it – the way she puts my body on fire.

She crashes into my arms and wraps her arms around my next. I lick the side of her lips, "You missed a spot." I whisper to her and she nips the tip of my nose. "You're clothes are back there behind the tree ma'am." I tell her watching her eyes light up at my southern drawl.

She moves to her clothes and leave me to stand alone with her hunting guest, Loclann. "Emily and the kids will be here shortly." He informs me.

"I would not call Seth a child." I tell him, raising an eyebrow at him and statement. "He is but a baby compared to me and you."

"Hhmm." Is all I can say, shrugging my shoulders? He has a point.

Him and Leah going hunting together at once a week, it's their special time together. Emily does not question it either. She knows her heart beats for him and Leah's will only ever beat for mine. It doesn't mean I have forgotten he kissed her once but I have made peace with it. Their friendship is vital and so important to her; I can never take that away from her. So yes, Lochlann will always be a part of our lives as now as Emily, Nessie and Seth.

At the end of the day, we are all each other have, so we will cherish each other or learn to try too.

"There… " Leah says as she walks out from behind the tree. She is dressed in native clothing with paint marks drawn on her face, arms and hands. I can't pull my eyes off her; she looks stunning and so at peace in her human skin. It has taken us so long to get to this point, for her to control the beast inside her and let her human side dominate the wolf in her. To become the Alpha of herself, Jacob would be proud.

"You guys ready?" Emily's voice breaks are silence and she is dressed in her native clothing's as well. Lochlann pulls her up against him and I watch her as she catches her breathe and just falls into his eyes. It is a pure love between those two. Seth walks forward holding Nessie's hand. Today is as hard for her as she grieves for three people.

However, what is shocking is to see her native attire as well. She doesn't wear the paint like Emily and Leah does. She has a wooden wolf charm hanging from her wrist that Jacob made her. She is doing this for him, to respect him and his heritage.

We walk to the infamous spot, where the blood and ashes of those we loved was shed. We all stand there, letting the silence suck us in as we take it in. Their names are written on the marble slabs to mark where their body lays. Another sits next to theirs, an empty plot, for Sam.

Leah is the first to break the silence as she walks forward, falling to her knees in front of Jacob's name. Nessie moves next to her, and something amazing happens. She takes Leah's hand into hers and they both shed tears together.

We have all been here, to their graves but Leah.

She has been scared to come, scared of her emotional state, scared of the beast inside her. So she grieved at home but this makes it real and much worse. But it is time that she let it all go. And she does. Lochlann keeps hold of Emily. Me and Seth just stand and let Leah and Nessie find comfort in each other's arms.

* * *

It's been ten years since the beast inside me broke free and destroyed an army of newborns. It's been ten years since I lost two men who I thought would be a part of my life forever. "_I miss you Sam … Jacob… please watch over us." _

There are moments though when the animal inside me tries to take over and I find myself on my hands and knees crawling to my only salvation – Jasper. The way he lets me crush his hands as I hold on to him from the ground. The way he crumbles and falls yet still holds me through the terror of my screams has made him my saving grace.

He once told me, **I better learn to crawl**. How true of a statement.

It's okay though, because I am alone control the chaos inside him when it starts to drown out his soul. He fights a different inner battle then me, the battle to not taste human blood. He still remembers the taste of those who he murdered to save me from Aro.

Twice I have had to fight him, letting my animal leave a path of destruction upon his body as I keep him from slipping. It's okay though, because no matter how many times he slips I will always catch him before he hits the ground.

We have moved back to Forks, taking over the manor the remaining Cullen's left behind to him. Our time in Alaska was over. And the forest of La Push was calling me home. I don't run with a pack though, its better this way. Seth is the only wolf allowed to run with me when I do phase and that is only when I know I have dominated the animal inside me making her submit to me. Only Jasper and Lochlann are brave enough to run with me outside of Seth, then again it's safer that way. Emily has accepted her new life as cold one with grace, her love for Lochlann knew no bounds. It was only a matter of time before he caved in and made her one so he could keep her with him forever. She looks funny in the sun though, but she is happy and that is all I can ask for.

Seth and Nessie settled down on the reservation, he now has become the Alpha male. No other existing pack members are left from our time. They have all moved on, gotten married and had children and no longer phase. He is a good Alpha for the new pack, a strong leader. Our father would be proud of him. Nessie has given him two gifts as well, two beautiful children who so far seem perfectly normal and human.

The throaty roar of a mustang pulls me from my thoughts and I'm running to the door before I can think twice. He has been gone for three days, one day longer then planed, taking care of paperwork for our new passports. My heart can't keep up with the emotions I feel entering me and I know it's him!

"Jasper!" I say his name in a hush tone voice as I let myself be wrapped up in arms on the front porch. He so easily lifts me from the ground as I lock my legs around his waist. His lips crash against mine, its slow and steady as he works me like a flute.

He lips pull back from mine and I miss them already. "Darlin" his whispers back and it does things to my body that no other man could even come close to doing.

"I've missed you." I tell him.

"I do apologize Ma'am. I didn't mean to keep you waitin.." he tells me, trailing his lips against my neck as he walks us into the house. Soon as the door closes behind us, he has my back against the door and my arms pinned above my head. His mouth does wonders against my neck.. "Jasper..", I moan out his name in a need that only lingers inside me for him.

"Mrs Hale … I'm going to tear you apart." His voice is laced with sex and already I feel myself slipping into a lust filled state. … "Wait… Mrs. Hale?" the first part of his words hitting me. He lets go of my hands and feel something new on one hand, on one finger.

I hold it out in front of me and it's beautiful. It's the first piece of jewelry I have ever had and will be the only one I will ever want.

The soft curve of the polished pale silver metal feels cold against my skin, like he is touching me. In the center is a red diamond. The diamond isn't perfecting looking by any means like most diamond rings are.

"Platinum laced with a precious metal I found long ago that will always fill cool against your finger, an uncut red diamond to always remind you of us. Our love wasn't perfect; it was unforgiving and hard fought for. It's beautiful and perfect." he tells me. I can't help the emotions running inside me as tears fall from my face.

His grabs hold of my chin, his lips crash against mine and I knew everything he said is true.


End file.
